Fifa World Cup 2014
by Vitalka
Summary: Todos decían que era un evento maravilloso. El fútbol en todo su esplendor. Que tu selección clasificara y sentir la inmensa alegría de ganar un partido. Y a pesar de todo, Brasil sentía que, como cada cuatro años, todos terminarían molestos. • Terminado•
1. Inicio del Mundial

_**¡Saludos a todos los escritores y lectores del fandom! Soy nueva por aquí y el fic que les traigo surgió de manera repentina. Esperaba a que terminara el mundial, para saber como sería la historia de principio a fin. Pero no pude contener tanta inspiración y decidí publicarlo de una vez. Así que, la manera en la que terminaré este proyecto, es aún desconocida. Gracias de antemano a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leerme.**_

**Disclaimer: **Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje subido de tono. No recomendado para niños ni para personas muy aficionadas con su selección XD. Aquí va a ver de todo un poco, no busco ofender a nadie, es solo por diversión. Así que, por favor, pido que mantengan la mente abierta para lo que venga. Solo busco sacar sonrisas.

**Nota: **No soy muy buena con los regionalismos. Si hay chilenos, argentinos, uruguayos o demás sudamericanos con ideas en mente, por favor, dénmelas. Se me complica mucho manejar a los países latinos (fuera del mío, México) porque desconozco su forma de hablar y de expresarse. Así que, para evitar confusiones, pueden sugerir temas. Dentro del fic, les daré el crédito de los aportes.

Sin nada más que comentar, que la lectura sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**_Cierto día, cierta hora, meses antes del mundial..._**

Alemania suspiró. No sabía como, no sabía cuando, pero los países habían acordado que sería él quien diera la noticia de cual sería la nación anfitriona de la más famosa y reconocida competencia de fútbol. Miro a Prusia a un lado de él, por supuesto que estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenía por teléfono. Y reía con su típico "kesesesesese" que tanto odiaba, cada cinco segundos. Los demás países, sobre todo los latinoamericanos, lo miraban ansiosos. Todos tenían la esperanza de haber sido elegidos, pero por supuesto, solo uno de ellos tendría el dichoso honor de prestar su casa al importante evento.

—...eh, sí, claro.—Respondió el alemán en su tono neutral de siempre.—Yo me encargaré de darles el resultado.

Prusia, mientras veía que colgaba el celular, se apresuró a preguntar.—¿Y quién es el afortunado, West? Porque por tu cara de decepción, puedo suponer que te han jodido y no eres tú.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Cierto, no le daba tanto énfasis al mundial como otros, pero bueno, tampoco le hubiera molestado que hubiese sido él el elegido.—No, claro que no. Pero creo que todos querrán felicitar a...

Hubo una pausa momentánea, los países se inclinaron ligeramente en sus asientos para escuchar mejor.

—¡La mierda, hermano! ¡Suéltalo ya!-Grito el albino a su lado.

—...Brasil.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Y-yo...?—Dijo pausadamente la personificación nombrada. Un moreno de ojos miel obscuro. Su cabello negro ligeramente rizado y su aspecto juvenil le favorecieron para verse visiblemente aturdido.

Hubo un silencio breve en la sala. Digo breve, porque, prontamente, un rubio de ojos azules y un pequeño rulo en la cabeza aporreó fuertemente ambos puños en la mesa. Y no, no era ninguno de los gemelos Norteamericanos. Si no un hombre blanco, de estatura media-alta y, a pesar de ser bastante apuesto, su ahora molesta expresión parecía opacar su aspecto de muñeco de porcelana.

—¡No puedo creer que _este_—exclamó señalando despectivamente al joven frente a él—sea otra vez el lugar donde vayamos a jugar!

—¡Ni yo! ¡Me muestro totalmente en desacuerdo!—Señaló México del Norte a su lado. Moreno claro, ojos grises y cabello negro lacio.—¡De seguro todo esto está arreglado! ¡Pinche wey tramposo!

—P-pero, ¡pero si yo no he dicho o hecho nada! ¡Han oído a Alemania, la FIFA me ha elegido!-Gritó el azabache tratando de defenderse.—¡No empiecen a inventar estupideces! ¡No he sido sede desde 1950!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no esa vez tú y Alemania se habían quedado fuera, Japón?—Preguntó China recordando que, por su papel en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se le prohibió participar a las Potencias del Eje.

El japonés exhaló.-Preferiría no hacer comentarios al respecto.—Comentó queriendo dejar el tema a un lado. Mientras, como la mayoría, veía la discusión que se estaba formando.

-Hermano, por favor...toma asiento.-Suplicó México del Sur tirando de la camisa al otro mexicano. Más bajita que el primero, morena, ojos café obscuro y el cabello castaño ondulado.—Comprendo que estén decepcionados, pero no es motivo para ponerse así.—Habló dirigiéndose a Argentina y a su parte norteña.

—¿Decepcionados?—Piel blanca, estatura media, cabello y mirada de un precioso tono chocolate. Son los adjetivos que identificaron al interlocutor.—Más bien querrás decir _celosos_. Se están comportando como unos niños.

—_"Genial, echándole más leña al fuego"_.—Pensaron las naciones espectadoras en la sala. Aunque claro, tratándose de él, Argentina mediría sus palabras. Al menos un poco.

—¡Tú te callas, Chile! ¡Qué nadie te está hablando! Esto es entre ese bastardo mentiroso, arregla mundiales de quinta y yo. Además-

El rubio no pudo continuar, cuando una cantarina voz lo interrumpió.—Ve~. A mi me parece bien que sea _Brasile_ en donde juguemos. ¡Me gusta mucho su casa, es muy bonita!

El aludido sonrió.—Se lo agradezco, Italia.

—¡Che boludo! ¡No me interrumpas, maldito cobarde!—Gritó con el orgullo visiblemente dañado el argentino al verse ignorado.

—¡No le hables así a mi hermano, maledizione!—Se quejó Romano.—¡Solo yo le puedo hablar así! ¡De verdad que se nota que eres latinoamericano, son una bola de salvajes! ¡Igual que los germanos! Hasta se hacen llamar latinos, ¡nosotros somos los latinos!

—¡¿Quién te crees para decirnos semejante insulto, conchetumare?! ¡Discúlpate con él ahora mismo y de paso te retractas de lo que acabas de decir de todos mis hermanos!

—C-Chile...—Argentina a lado de él lo miraba pasmado, su amigo no solía perder los estribos a menos que fuera algo que en verdad lo enojase.

—¡Ve~! ¡Hermano, no te pelees con ellos!

—¡Pinches revoltosos, cálmense de una vez!

—Hahahahahahaha. ¡El _hero_ les pateará el trasero a todos!

—Sí, claro. Eso dijiste la última vez, _bloody bastard_.

—Por favor, Angleterre, a ti tampoco te ha ido muy bien que digamos.

—¡Vuelve a repetir eso y no la cuentas, cara de rana!

Uruguay acomodó los anteojos. Pasó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja izquierda. Sus verdes ojos, parecidos a los de su padre, se posaron sobre la nación que tenía a lado. El brasileño había enmudecido, al parecer estaba resignado, ya había empezado a comprender la situación. Sus manos jugaban despreocupadamente con el borde de su camisa, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Al parecer, le traía sin cuidado que todos se pelearan a su alrededor. Después de todo, era lo mismo cada cuatro años.

—Hey, Brasil.—Le llamó.—¿Comenzarás a construir pronto un estadio, no es así?-Preguntó rápidamente, ansioso de liberar tensión en el ambiente.

—Supongo.—Se encogió de hombros.—Solo espero que, al menos por esta vez, no terminemos todos peleados.

La mirada verde oliva se posó en todos los presentes.

—¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! ¡Al menos dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!

—Ve~, Alemania, Argentina no deja de molestarme.

-¿¡Sigues fastidiando a mi hermano, teñido oxigenado!?

-¡No peleen, chicos! Mejor relájense y cómanse unos ricos churros del jefe España.

—¡Hablando de mundiales comprados! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras, querido trampitas!

—¡Qué malo eres, México! Yo les gané cada partido a pulso.

—Sí, claro. Sobre todo a Holanda. ¡Vas a ver que esta vez no se repite!

Y regresó su vista al brasileño.

—No cuentes con ello.—Contestó el rubio sin rodeos.

.

.

.

.

_Jueves 12 de junio del 2014_

—_¡Woohoo!_-Gritó Francia, casi rompiéndole el tímpano a España que se encontraba a su lado.—Debo admitir, que _Brésil_ sí que sabe dar una buena inauguración. ¡Sus bailarinas son un manjar a la vista! Aunque, la música tampoco ha estado mal.

—Hahahaha. ¡Y todo gracias a los artistas que invité! ¡Me deberían dar las gracias!

—Oye, oye, no seas tan engreído. Una banda británica también hubiera sido perfecta para la ocasión.

—Parece que alguien tiene envidia porque la apertura de hoy fue mejor que la de las olimpiadas pasadas~.—Canturreó Francia.

—¡Cierra el pico, amante del vino!

—Pues yo pienso que el hijo de mi hermana heredó su talento en este tipo de cosas.—Dijo el español refiriéndose claramente a Portugal.—Por cierto, a ella no la he visto, ¿dónde estará?—Giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados, tratando de buscarla.

—¡Deja eso para otro momento! Ahora hay que disfrutar de los traser...quiero decir, del espectáculo, del espectáculo.

—Francia, nunca cambias...—Dijeron sus tres acompañantes con una gota en la frente.

.

.

.

.

Los países latinos, no miraban el show de manera tan impetuosa como los europeos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones tan extravagantes por parte del moreno. Pero, claro estaba que el resto de los países miraban fascinados semejante muestra de arte y creatividad. Lo que para muchos, como Inglaterra, resultaba molesto. Pues siempre estaban acostumbrados a ser ellos el centro de atención. De pronto, uno de ellos notó la ausencia de alguien.

—¿Dónde estará Costa Rica? Su selección ya pasó y ella aún no ha llegado.-Comentó Uruguay con fastidio, mirando a sus compañeros.

Argentina sonrió de lado—La conoces bien, seguro está con Colombia en el tocador tratando de lucir "di-vi-na" para las cámaras.

—Pfff. Milagro que no las acompañaras, si tú eres el primero que se preocupa por su precioso rostro.—Dijo Chile, cruzándose de brazos.

—No necesito maquillaje ni nada artificial para verme naturalmente hermoso.-Se halagó guiñando y poniendo una mano en la barbilla sensualmente.

Chile y Uruguay se dieron un Palm Face.

—¡Miren! Brasil va a dar un anuncio.—Bélgica, que había salido de váyase-a-saber-donde, interrumpió a todas las naciones para que dirigieran su mirada hacia el anfitrión.

—Es un placer para mí, su nación sede, dar inicio a tan prestigioso evento mundial. Espero que todos tengan una instancia agradable, recordemos que todos formamos parte de la afición futbolista y debemos estar unidos en un mismo sentir.

—Ay, sí. Ay, sí. Pinche cursi.

—¡Shhh! ¡México, cierra el hocico!—Gritaron todos al unísono.

Brasil continuó.—Que se diviertan, que disfruten su estadía y que tengan presente que ganar no lo es todo.

—Es lo único...—Musitó Holanda, con una confianza bastante discreta.

—Ahora mismo, mi selección jugará contra la de Croacia. Comenzando la Copa Mundial de la FIFA 2014. Mucha suerte para todos ustedes. ¡Y que triunfe el mejor!

—No jodas, ya parecen los Juegos del Hambre.—Dijo Prusia, viendo el discurso desde su casa. Ya que Alemania le había prohibido acompañarlo, solo podía verlo en televisión. Se pregunto el porque. A lo mejor estaba molesto porque en Sudáfrica había corrido desnudo y ebrio por las calles principales. Que exagerado, ¿solo por eso?

Todo el estadio aplaudió efusivamente. Los países, como era costumbre, se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos grupos. Cuatro personificaciones por cada uno de ellos. De la A a la H. Todos con las mismas ganas de llegar a la final. No a muchos les gustó con quienes quedaron, sobre todo a España, que tenía la ligera impresión de que Holanda le sonreía de manera casi perversa. Inglaterra rodó los ojos cuando vio a Italia del Norte a su lado. Francia saludó a Suiza, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

Y Rusia...bueno, les decía a sus tres compañeros que si perdían, se harían uno con él.

Oh, bien. Todos parecían merecer estar en ese lugar. Todos habían luchado muy fuerte para calificar. Aunque, tendría el título de vencedor. Los demás serían punto y aparte. Mierda, Prusia tenía razón, suena como Los Juegos del Hambre. Con la diferencia de que nadie moriría. Tal vez algunos árbitros recibirían amenazas de muerte, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar. Brasil sonrió, su selección ya entraba en la cancha. Y con ello...

¡La Fifa World Cup 2014 había comenzado!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien, mal? Personalmente, desconozco los días en los que vaya a actualizar. Procuraré que sea lo más pronto posible, porque aún me falta aclarar algunas cosas para decir oficialmente que días publicaré nuevo capítulo. Tal vez más adelante de una respuesta definida.<strong>_

_**Otra cosa, ¿alguien podría decirme cuáles son los nombres de los países latinos? Estuve buscando en la red pero me aparecieron varios, y ahora tengo más dudas que respuestas. Si alguien conoce los nombres más comunes o como generalmente se les llama, les agradecería que me informaran.**_

_**Se despide de manera temporal, su escritora...**_

_**Vitalka~**_


	2. Primeros dos partidos

_**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Olvidé mencionar la otra vez que les daré más importancia a unos partidos que a otros (es decir, que escribiré más de algunos países). Porque no creo que les interese leer sobre selecciones que en su santísima vida les habían importado XD**_

_**Gracias a Annsmi que me sugirió nombres para México del Sur. A Moradora por mostrarme un video donde a la parte Norte lo llaman "Pedro". Y al anónimo que me mandó el resto de los nombres latinos. A otros países les diré porque me lo inventé o porque así les decían en una página de fanarts (?)**_

_**Ahora solo queda preguntar: ¿Holanda, Brasil, Argentina o Alemania? Mi coco está entre los últimos dos. Y a pesar de todo, reconozco que los holandeses juegan como los super campeones. Como volveré a actualizar hasta que termine el mundial, veamos como quedan las cosas. En fin, los dejo para que puedan leer.**_

_**Si algo no queda claro dentro del fic, no duden en preguntarlo.**_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_De croatas molestos y goles anulados_

* * *

><p><strong>Brasil vs Croacia<strong>

**Brasil:**Luciano Da Silva

**Croacia: **Časlov Uzelac

**_3-1_**

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no golpear a la personificación a lado de él. Si creía que Argentina era un cretino creído, ¡este tipo le superaba y con creces! Su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos verdes y una constante sonrisa en la cara le daban cierto parecido a España. Solo que era más alto y su piel más clara. Brasil llevaba más de diez minutos tratado de hacerle conversación pero el sujeto lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

¿Y porqué? Bueno, porque era costumbre que las naciones cuyas selecciones estaban jugando en la cancha estuvieran en un cubículo dentro del estadio. Viendo todo desde una pantalla. Tal vez lo hacían para evitar conflictos innecesarios. O que los aficionados del país perdedor quisieran matar a la representación ganadora. Misterios de la vida. Aunque, eso no quitaba que muchas veces resultara incómodo.

-_¡Marcelo ha hecho un auto-gol! ¡Marcelo ha hecho un auto-gol!_

-Que idiota.-Murmuró Croacia aguantando la risa, hablando por primera vez desde el inicio del partido.

-Vaya, con que si tienes voz.-Comentó el brasileño rodando los ojos. Escuchando como el hombre a su lado bufaba. ¿En serio solo hablaba para ofender gente? ¡Que insoportable!

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Neymar!_

-¡Así se hace!-Brasil festejaba enérgicamente.-¡Bien hecho, _garoto_!

-Hmph. Suerte de principiantes.-Dijo el croata. Claramente, molesto con lo ocurrido. Y pensar que minutos antes el _futbolista estrella_ había recibido tarjeta amarilla. "De seguro todo ya estaba todo arreglado", pensó.

Entre cambios, y tarjetas amarillas, para Časlov, el tiempo comenzaba a pasar volando. Su acompañante había notado algo bastante peculiar. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero creyó ver al castaño con una expresión bastante aterradora en la cara. Parecía querer reír, y al mismo tiempo, figuraba estar furioso. Al notar las advertencias del árbitro, Luciano no pudo evitar hacer un comentario peculiar.

-Como que tus chicos están de violentos, ¿no crees?-Preguntó Brasil con cierto miedo. El europeo tenía un aura oscura al rededor que le recordaba a la de Rusia.

Mierda. Luciano se abofeteó mentalmente. Había olvidado por completo que, durante el mundial, el estado de animo de las personificaciones cambiaba o se modificaba según como se sintieran sus aficionados. Y pues, la afición croata debía sentirse del carajo considerando que Uzelac tenía cara de matar a quien se le pusiera en frente. Tratando de ser amable y temiendo por su propia vida le preguntó si se sentía bien.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-Contestó sonriendo de lado. Era oficial, aquel sujeto ardía en rabia. Solo una chispa pequeña y ¡pum!, estallaría.

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Segundo gol de Neymar!_

"Soy nación muerta". Pensó el moreno, tragando saliva.-Eh...C-Croacia...e-estás cosas pasan. N-no estarás...enojado...¿verdad?

Si las miradas mataran, Brasil estaría ciento ochenta metros bajo tierra. Tragó saliva, no olvidaría esos ojos verdes mirándolo de tal forma. Tendría pesadillas aquella noche. Incluso peores pesadillas que cuando el perro de Uruguay se escapó y le mordió en la posadera derecha. Aún tenía cicatriz.

-Ese hijo de perra.-Lo escuchó mascullar.-¡Vamos, maldita sea, pateen esos traseros!-Gritó su compañero con un eco retumbando en el cuarto, saltando de su asiento.

Brasil clavó las uñas en sus piernas asustado. Solía ser confiado a la hora de ver los partidos que su selección jugaba. ¡Era Brasil! ¡Y era fútbol! ¿¡Cómo no tener toda la seguridad del mundo tratándose de eso!? Y aún así, no entendía porque el castaño a su lado le intimidaba tanto. Se decía que era una nación _inofensiva_ e_insignificante_, hasta que llegaba el mundial. Entonces se volvía un maniático-psicópata-obsesivo como cierto ex-soviético.

Cuando llegó la hora de cambiar a Neymar por Ramires, Časlov suavizó las facciones de su rostro. Suspiró aliviado. Sin el niño de oro de Da Silva tenía más posibilidades de empatar el partido. Entonces llegó el minuto 91 y pudo irse despidiendo de obtener la victoria.

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Oscar!_

_-¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Brasil ha resultado ganador sobre Croacia!_

El moreno comenzó a saltar y dar vueltas por toda la sala. Celebrado enérgicamente haber conseguido la victoria. Cantando "Oh, sí. Ajá. Brasil, el mejor. Ajá. Oh, sí.", mientras bailaba estúpidamente sobre la mesa. Hasta que se calmó un poco y bajó de ella, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de un homicida potencialmente activo.

-¡Yujú! ¡Gané! ¡GANÉ! Eh...¿P-porqué estás levantando esa silla?

* * *

><p>-¡Eso amigo! ¡Así se hace!-Manuel aplaudía felicitando el triunfo de los brasileños. A él siempre le había gustado apoyar a sus hermanos. Después de todo, los europeos siempre se creían mejor que ellos. Era bueno demostrarles de vez en cuando que estaban a su altura.<p>

Argentina también sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de Luciano, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.-Me pregunto como estará en este momento.

-¡De seguro estará celebrando feliz de la vida! Ve~

-¿Tú de donde saliste?-Cuestionó Sebastián viendo al italiano a lado de ellos.

-¡Eh, ahí viene Brasil!-Chile lo saludó alegremente.-¡Felicida...!-Se detuvo de pronto-¿Pero qué...? ¿Porqué está corriendo y gritando?

-¿Qué eso no es lo normal? Es decir, acaba de ganar un partido.-Martín señaló lo obvio.

Uruguay siguió con la vista al brasileño.-Creo que ya entendí lo que Manuel quiso decir. Y dudo que ahora mismo grite por emoción.

Todos vieron la razón por la cual hacía uso de su buena condición física: Croacia lo perseguía por todo el estadio.

-Ve~ De seguro solo quiere felicitarlo. Después de todo, en su grupo hay buenos equipos.

-Tu te callas, niñata de ojos cerrados.-Reprendió México molesto, regresando su vista al par.-Pero tienes razón, hay muy buenos equipos entre nosotros.-Se cruzó de brazos sonriente, pronto sería su momento de brillar.

* * *

><p><strong>México vs Camerún<strong>

**México del Norte/México del Sur:**Pedro Sánchez/ Itzel Sánchez

**Camerún:** Roshaun Aboya Jamar

**_1-0_**

Camerún es un hombre alto y fuerte, rapado y con gafas. Tiene los ojos ámbar oscuro y el cabello marrón. Su tez es bastante morena, tiene un cuerpo muy parecido al de Alemania.

-Aw, es un perrito muy bonito.-Halagó Itzel, cuando vio a su mascota entrar a la habitación.

-Gracias, se llama Kokolo.-Contestó con una voz gruesa. Aún así, parecía un sujeto amable.

-¿Me la permites tantito?-Dijo Pedro, llevándose a su hermana del brazo al otro extremo del cuarto. Ante la confundida vista del tercero.-¿Se puede saber porque fregados estás haciendo plática con el enemigo?-Preguntó molesto.

-¿El...enemigo? Hermano, es solo un partido. Nadie está en guerra.

-¡Claro que es una guerra! Una guerra en la que no se permite hacernos "amiguitos" ni tomarnos de la mano con nuestros contrincantes. Menos hablar de sus condenados perros. Sobre todo cuando es uno tan feo como ese.-Dijo señalando al animal.-Hasta pena me da, está bien fea la rata esa.

-¡Pedro, no seas así! De verdad que a veces hasta te pareces a Estados Unidos. Y luego te quejas de que es insoportable. ¡Si eres igualito!

-¡No me compares con **_él_**!

-Ejem, chicos. El partido ya va a comenzar.-Dijo Roshaun, interrumpiendo tan hermosa plática fraternal.

Camerún y la sureña platicaban amablemente de cada detalle del partido. Él le contaba que le había costado mucho llegar al mundial. Ella escuchaba atentamente sus anécdotas mientras que su hermano fulminaba con la mirada al africano. Fue hasta que Giovani Dos Santos metió el primer gol en que se emocionaron. Y luego, el árbitro marcó que era fuera de lugar.

-¿¡Fuera de lugar!? ¡Sus nalgas desparramadas y torcidas están fuera de lugar! ¿¡Ese árbitro está ciego o qué!?

-Ay, no...-México del Sur solo se lamentó. No le gustaba ver a su selección esforzándose para que no consiguieran nada.

-Lo siento mucho.-Camerún, pese a todo, se disculpó. Parecía ser una persona bastante simpática y educada.

Luego, llegó el segundo gol del mexicano. Y ya se imaginarán la que se armó cuando volvieron a sacar la banderita...

-¡LA MADRE! ¡Primer partido que Gio se la rifa y no anda corriendo como imbécil por todo el campo y le anulan dos goles! ¡Por Elba Esther, esto es mala suerte!

-¡Norte! ¡¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?!-La muchacha, aunque no lo pareciera, también se estaba alterando.

-Ya nos llevó la calaca...-Dijo su hermano decepcionado. Sus aficionados debían estar perdiendo esperanzas, porque el ánimo del mexicano cambió de repente.

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Oribe Peralta!_

Ambos mexicanos alzaron el rostro emocionados. Su mirada se iluminó y en seguida se unieron ambos en un cálido y emotivo abrazo. Saltando y pegando gritos como chiquitos emocionados. Hubiera sido un momento conmovedor, de no ser porque otra vez la boca floreada del joven Sánchez comenzó a hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace, perras! ¡Ya era hora de que nos lo reconocieran!

-Ni te emociones hermano, capaz de que ahora nos lo anulan.-Bromeó la morena.

-Nel. La tercera es la vencida.

Ambos salieron sonriendo cuando el árbitro dio el pitido de que el partido había terminado. Itzel le dio unas palabras de consuelo a Camerún, el sujeto le había caído bien después de todo. Después, se retiró. Los países latinos enseguida se acercaron para comentar sobre los goles anulados. Colombia y Costa Rica, que siempre andaban de comunicativas, hicieron una página en facebook a la media hora sobre este hecho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO QUE EL ÁRBITRO QUE PUSO LUCIANO ESTABA CIEGO<em>**

Pedro S. Norte: Ciego, sordo, retrasado y mentiroso el desgraciado. Que lo invite la señorita Laura a su programa...

M. Sur Itzel: (Imagen del árbitro) Si ya saben que anulo goles, pa' que me invitan.

Costa Rica: Itzel, no me gustó tu comentario. ¡FUERA DE LUGAR!

Pedro S. Norte: (Imagen de Giovani) Por lo menos no hice auto gol.

M. Sur Itzel: Hermano, no engañas a nadie. Tú solo querías que ganemos para ver la cara del piojo.

Colombia: Cariño, hasta yo que no soy de tú país solo quería que ganaran para ver la cara que ponía su director técnico.

* * *

><p>Pronto todo el mundo dejó de hablar del partido que había acontecido en la mañana. Pues, por la tarde, cuatro grandes equipos se enfrentarían en sus respectivos estadios. Chile miró de reojo a Australia, vaya que era un contrincante difícil, pero no estaba preocupado. Había entrenado mucho y les demostraría a todos que "La Roja" merecía su lugar entre los mejores.<p>

-Diviértete, amigo. Relaja un poco los nervios.-Le dijo el australiano, riendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondió sonriente.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, una rubia corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Esperaba poder encontrarse con dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Que, de nueva cuenta, hacían uso de la rivalidad nata entre ellos. De verdad, parecía broma. ¡Aquello era como la revancha! Cuando los visualizó, aún seguían platicando con sus directores técnicos. Al verla, hicieron un espacio para permitirle hablar.<p>

-¡Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos, chicos!- Exclamó Bélgica, dirigiéndose a España y Holanda.

-¡Muchas gracias, Bel!-El primero la abrazó con cariño, tal como lo había hecho cuando le dijo algo similar hace cuatro años.

-¿Y tú, hermano? ¿No me darás un abrazo? ¡Acabo de desearte buena suerte!-Le regaño falsamente, fingiendo estar enojada e inflando sus mejillas.

El aludido, la miró de una manera muy distinta a como siempre lo hacía.-No la necesito. Mejor se la deseas a él-habló dirigiéndose al español-es quien va a necesitarla.

-H-hermano...-Musitó la menor. No entendiendo su comportamiento. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, la joven parecía tener los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Antonio trató de liberar tensión en el ambiente.-Recuerden que aquí todos somos amigos. ¿No es así? ¡Arriba el espíritu futbolista!

Carriedo iba a seguir con su discurso motivador, cuando lo interrumpieron secamente.

-Para ya de tonterías.-Holanda clavó la mirada en el ibérico-Todos siempre han confiado en ti, incluso Emma.-Acusó, como si le pesara que Bélgica siempre lo prefiriese a él antes que a su propio hermano.-Pero esa confianza tiene sus límites, España. Lo que ocurrió la vez pasada...-Pausó-Yo mismo me aseguraré que jamás vuelva a ocurrir.

Y marchándose, sin decir más, entro a la sala donde verían el juego de sus selecciones. La belga entonces soltó un par de lágrimas, que rápidamente se limpió con su muñeca. Nunca olvidaría haber visto a Holanda llorar de una manera como pocas veces había visto. Le había dolido. Perder el partido, perder la copa, perder el respeto que le tenían todos en el fútbol.

Pero lo que más le dolía, era que Emma se hubiera alegrado de su derrota.

O más bien, de la victoria de España. Que como había dicho, no se volvería a repetir.

* * *

><p>-Que ambiente más deprimente...-Escupió con fastidio una voz a lo lejos, habiendo contemplado la escena.-Paulo, dile a los chicos que entrenen más duro, parece que va a ver mucha emoción en este mundial.<p>

-Por supuesto señorita. ¿No le avisará a su hijo que ya está aquí?

-Nah.-Dijo irónica, chasqueando la lengua.-Dudo que le interese saber que he llegado con vida.-Sonrió de lado.- En tanto, iré a ver desde las gradas que tal le va a mi hermanito. Ese chico alto y rubio parece rudo.

-Ya lo creo.-Asintió el director técnico de la nación.

_Portugal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿He dado la talla o quedé corta? XD<strong>_

_**Con respecto a lo que mencionaba hace rato, también pueden sugerirme sobre que partido o selección les gustaría leer. Así me enfoco más en un juego, o en un personaje en particular. Sé que puedo detallar mucho a México porque es mi nacionalidad, pero les aseguro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por darle importancia a los demás.**_

_********Por cierto, recomiendo la historia de Wind und Serebro "**Fifa's Hunger Cup, los nobles y los caídos". Es realmente graciosa y, en lo particular, me ha encantado. ¡Excelente fanfic!**********_

_**Si no quedó claro, Portugal es hermana mayor de España y madre de Brasil, con quien aún mantiene una relación tensa desde su independencia. Como segundo punto, Holanda está molesto/herido porque perdió ante la selección española en el mundial anterior (ya se la cobrará e.é) y no soporta que a pesar de eso su hermana le siga dando su apoyo. ¿Celos, tal vez?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. Se despide su escritora...**_

_**Vitalka~**_


	3. Resultados inesperados

_**¡Regresé! Con una felicitación especial para Alemania XD. Y con cara de "What?" cuando Messi recibió el balón de oro. Por supuesto, a pesar de que el mundial haya terminado, la historia continúa. Gracias a Annsmi, que me corrigió diciéndome que Portugal era hombre oficialmente (LOL). Ahora la manejaré como Nyo!Portugal.**_

_**Y también un agradecimiento enorme a los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos el fanfic. Ustedes hacen que una misma siga teniendo ganas de escribir. Como siempre digo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Si ven algún error, no duden en decírmelo. Yo acepto de todo, hasta amenazas de muerte :3 **_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Porque algunas selecciones saben dar sorpresas_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chile vs Australia<strong>

**Chile: **Manuel González

**Australia: **Eithan Kirkland

**_3-1_**

-...entonces le dije, ¿esto es una mala broma o qué? ¡Por supuesto que llegaré a las finales! ¡Soy Australia!

-Que gracioso.-Manuel respondió cansado, pero tratando de no ser grosero.

Luego rodó los ojos, el tipo a su lado era, o muy ingenuo o muy positivo. Cualquiera de las dos razones comenzaba a hartarlo. Si, de acuerdo, era Australia. Era bueno en fútbol, tenía una buena selección, etcétera, etcétera. No por ello tenía que estar tan hiperactivo. No dejaba de reír por sus propios chistes y darle palmadas en la cabeza de vez en cuando. Incluso lo abrazaba sin ningún motivo. Él, acostumbrado al espacio personal, lo encontraba muy raro.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira, compañero! Nuestro partido ya va a comenzar.-Anunció emocionado.

Chile prestó atención ante lo último, sonriendo por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto. Como era costumbre, el himno de su nación estaba siendo entonado, se alegró de que sus aficionados lo entonaran tan patrióticamente.

El juego empezó sin más. La nación oceánica seguía con sus gritos entusiasmados y enérgicos. El americano, sintiendo que con el escándalo de su compañero era suficiente, se quedó sentado tranquilamente. Aunque por dentro, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Confiaba en su selección, por supuesto. Es solo que tanto ruido por parte del castaño claro a su lado, lo tenían como gato arisco. Hasta que...

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Alexis Sánchez!_

Ni tiempo le dio al angloparlante de reaccionar, o hacer algún gesto que demostrara su sorpresa. Pues, de un momento a otro, dos minutos para ser exactos, el segundo gol se hizo presente. Definitivamente la selección chilena no hacía esperar a nadie, iba con todo en cuanto anotaciones se trataba.

_-_¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de _Jorge Valdívia!_

Y, mágicamente, el animo tan "chispeante" del australiano, pareció decaer. Escuchó una risa ahogada a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece? Al parecer soy **_yo_** quien llegará a las finales.-Dijo Gonzales. Con un pequeño deje de malicia en sus palabras. Era paciente y amable, por supuesto. Pero también era una nación muy astuta.

-Oh...-Musitó la ex colonia inglesa. Comprendiendo que si se metía con "La roja", no tendría el camino despejado.

Supo casi de inmediato que había perdido aquella batalla. Cuando Tim Cahill metió gol casi por terminar el primer tiempo, Eithan sonrió y se alegró, pero no lo festejó como por lo general hacía. Se pasó deseando a cada minuto el empate, sin embargo, sabía que eso rebasaba todo positivismo que tuviera. Chile tenía razón, sería él quien saliera victorioso. Jean Beausejour aseguró casi al final el triunfo de La Roja. Australia descubrió algo ese día...

Aquella era una selección a la que jamás volvería a subestimar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>España vs Holanda<strong>

_**"Alias: El partido que sorprendió al mundo entero"**_

**España: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Holanda: **Lars Hasbrouck

**_1-5_**

**Para este momento, el partido ya había terminado.**

Un albino picoteaba con un palo puntiagudo la cabeza de cierto español. Que llevaba ya varias horas inconsciente, tirado en el piso de la misma habitación en la que había presenciado su catastrófica derrota. Ni siquiera Francia pudo reírse ante una escena tan cómica, hasta él sentía pena. Prusia, sin embargo. Bueno, él era punto y aparte. Seguía picoteando, con Gilbird volando alrededor.

-Psssst. Psssst. ¡Toño, despierta! ¡Maldición, hombre, no exageres! Es un partido no el fin del mundo...-El germano continuaba gritando, sin éxito alguno.-¡ANTONIO! ¡Despierta, antes de que Ludwig descubra que vine de ilegal!

-Ya mejor ni lo intentes, Gil. Volvamos mejor en otro momento, además-

Francia iba a continuar, cuando escucharon una voz.-Fra...Francia...Prusia...¿Q-qué...qué paso?-Preguntó una débil voz, levantándose del piso.

-¿Qué más va a pasar, Toñito? Te han hecho mierda, kesesesesese~.

-¡_Prusse, _no actúes como un imbécil!-Insultó el francés, reprendiendo a su amigo.-¿Qué no ves que el pobre a penas y se recupera? ¡Oh, _mon cher ami_~!-Se lamentó, con un pañuelo en mano.-Lo siento tanto.

España se incorporó, con cuidado. Tocó su cabeza, tenía un ligero chichón en la parte de atrás, a causa del buen golpe que de seguro se había dado al momento de caer. Poco a poco lo iba recordando todo. Ahora su lamentable situación comenzaba a tener sentido. Había perdido. Y no una derrota común, si no una aplastante. Y no contra cualquier contrincante, si no contra Holanda.

_A la nación a la que le había arrebatado la copa._

El "Robben" y "van Persie" aún hacían eco en sus oídos. Acompañados del sonido característico que se escucha cuando se hace una anotación. De ahí en adelante, dejó de razonar. No existía después del tercer gol. Se sentía en un sueño. No. En una pesadilla. Con un sonriente Holanda a su lado. Sin reír, sin festejar, sin saltar o aplaudir. Solo sonriendo, de una forma que le cortó la respiración, aquello era la venganza. De ahí en más...

Todo se veía borroso.

Y si bien estaba triste, melancólico como pocas veces había estado antes, no permitiría que la situación se le escapara de las manos. No agrandaría su vergüenza más de como ya estaba, si es que eso era posible. Se animaría como siempre y saldría adelante. ¡El era el país de la pasión! Claro que podría hacerlo, superaría ese mal momento. Comenzando con hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer.

Francia lo vio marcharse.-¡Eh, Antonio! ¿A dónde vas?-Cuestionó, aún preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? A felicitar al hombre que me venció.- Sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Francis y Gilbert se miraron entre ellos, totalmente confundidos.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, tú! Tipo alto, apuesto pero amargado, ¡te estoy hablando!-Se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.<p>

Lars se volteó, seguro era otra fanática española. Que sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta que no.-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces por aquí, Portugal?

Cabello castaño, ondulado, por arriba de los hombros. Ojos verdes como los de su hermano, piel morena clara y una estatura media, hicieron notar en seguida de que nación se trataba.-A mi también me da gusto verte, pero ese no es el punto.-Dijo sarcástica.-Quiero hablarte del partido con España.

-Ah, se trata de eso.-Ella asintió.-Bien, pues saca número, porque la fila es larga.-Dicho esto, continuó con su camino.

-¡Qué sacar número ni que ocho cuartos, regresa aquí Lars!-Ella lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-Suéltame, Paula. No tengo nada que hablar acerca de Antonio.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, desafiante.-¿Vas a decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.-La portuguesa lo soltó.-Vengo a reconocerte el esfuerzo, lo hiciste muy bien.-Holanda se sorprendió, cambió su actitud agresiva por una llena de confusión.-Sin embargo, en parte estoy molesta contigo. Has dejado a mi hermanito medio muerto y ni te ha importado.

_"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_, pensó el holandés. No podía felicitarlo así nada más, un regaño tenía que venir incluido en el reconocimiento. Típico de Portugal.-Escucha, yo...

-Pierdan cuidado.-Una tercera voz lo interrumpió.-Hablé con Colombia, me ha dicho que España aceptó su derrota y te está buscando para felicitarte. Así que ni se preocupen.

-Brasil...-Musitó Portugal.

-Respeto que seas el país sede, niño.-Continuó el rubio.-Pero vamos, no me tragaré semejante estupidez. Fernandez es demasiado orgulloso para algo así.

El brasileño sonrió.-¿Porqué no lo buscas tú mismo y lo compruebas? No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ya ganaste el partido.

Hubo un breve silencio, el europeo pensó detenidamente su respuesta.-Lo que tú digas.-Bufó.- Tengo que buscar a mi hermana, si de paso me encuentro con él, lo comprobaré.-Contestó sin mucho animo.-Hasta luego, Paula. Mucha suerte en tus partidos.

-Gracias, Lars. Igualmente.-Le dijo, mirando a Holanda marcharse.

El menor de las tres naciones contempló divertido la escena. Notando como la castaña no apartaba la vista del europeo que se iba caminando. Un pensamiento fugaz, un tanto peculiar, cruzó por su mente.

-¿Es idea mía...o entre tú y el _frío_ y _amargado_ Hasbrouck hay algo?-Preguntó su ex colonia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rió de por bajo.-Que bueno que siempre pienses lo mejor de mí, hijo.-Cambió rápido de tema.- ¿No le darás un abrazo a la mujer que te hizo la nación que eres ahora?

El moreno rodó los ojos, siempre igual.-No exageres. Solo he venido para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, asuntos de anfitrión nada más.

-Deja la diplomacia, Luciano.-Corrigió.- Me gustabas más cuando eras pequeño, dulce y ansioso de conocer los misterios de la vida.-Le acarició una mejilla, a modo de despedida.-Nos veremos después, tengo una selección que entrenar.

-Yo también.-Dicho esto, cada quien se marchó por su lado.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Colombia vs Grecia<span>**

**Colombia: **Catalina Gómez

**Grecia: **Heracles Karpusi

_**3-0**_

**Y**

**Uruguay vs Costa Rica**

**Uruguay: **Sebastián Artigas

**Costa Rica: **Fernanda Vázquez

**_1-3_**

Una mujer de ojos café obscuro, cabello chocolate con ligeras ondulaciones hasta la cintura y morena clara. Tenía un atractivo físico, pero a pesar de ello, su personalidad explosiva y llena de alegrías la hacían ver como una niña. Aún así, era una buena persona. A su lado, había una joven con cabello cobrizo, lacio y muy largo, de ojos castaño claro y con una tez similar a la primera. Esta última tenía un rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

Se trataba de Colombia y Costa Rica.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Las mujeres dominaremos el mundo, poder femenino~!-Canturreaban ambas, tras haber obtenido sus respectivas victorias horas antes.

-Hmph. No es para tanto.-Replicó cierto rubio molesto.

Catalina rió sonoramente.-Parece que alguien está celoso~. Vamos, Uruguay, no seas así. Fer sí que te ha pateado el trasero, ¡ja! ¿¡Cómo no estuve ahí para ver semejante humillación!?

-No le encuentro la gracia...-Susurró enfadado.

Ambas continuaron riendo.-Lo siento, lo siento, Sebas.-Dijo entre risas Vázquez, viendo que su amigo se enojaba cada vez más.-Velo desde el lado amable, tú no te dormiste como el contrincante de Cata.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Qué sujeto más sinvergüenza! Mira que caer dormido en medio de un partido. Bueno, desde el principio tenía cara de sueño, pero no pensé que lo hiciera.-Se quejó.

-Al menos no se desmayó como "papi" España...

Sebastián alzó la mirada ante esto último, el comentario le había llamado la atención.-¿Cómo? ¿Desmayarse? ¿De qué estás hablando, Fernanda?

Las naciones femeninas se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo como gatas.-De lo que te perdiste, Sebas...

-¡Ahora te contaremos el chisme~!-Corearon al unísono. Asustando a Uruguay.

* * *

><p>Las que una vez habían sido las Potencias del Eje se preparaban para entrara al juego. Italia estaba emocionado, todo lo relacionado con el fútbol lo emocionaba. No por nada había invitado muchas veces a Lugwig a jugar en su casa. Japón estaba tranquilo, esperaba poder obtener la victoria en el juego, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento. Romano y su hermano por otro lado, cada uno, a su manera, estaban emocionados.<p>

-Agradezco sus buenos deseos.-Respondió el japonés, educadamente.-Por mi parte, también espero que les vaya bien.-Habló refiriéndose a los italianos.

-Ve~, gracias Kiku. ¡Hoy jugaremos con todo! ¿Verdad que sí, _fratello_~?

La parte sur de la nación asintió.-Por supuesto. Los ingleses podrán superarnos en muchas cosas, pero este deporte no es una de ellas.-Comentó orgulloso.

-Concuerdo con ustedes.-Apoyó el oriental, dirigiendo la palabra a cierto rubio.-¿Y usted, Alemania?-El aludido alzó la mirada, se encontraba distraído.-Sé que su primer juego no es hasta el lunes, aún así, ¿cómo cree que le vaya?

El alemán solo llevó una mano a su barbilla. Analizando cual sería la respuesta que daría. Luego, respondió con simpleza:

-Mi selección ha entrenado mucho. Sin embargo, siendo sincero, no creo llegar tan lejos en este mundial...

A eso se llamaba auténtica modestia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ni la autora se cree lo último xD. Oh, bien. Ahora tal vez les pueda dar más o menos una fecha exacta para la actualización. Será cada 10 días máximo, tal vez parezca mucho, pero es lo más rápido que puedo actualizar. Si está dentro de mis posibilidades publicar nuevo capítulo antes, lo haré. <em><strong><br>**_**_

_**_**Por supuesto, sigo haciendo caso a peticiones, sugerencias y opiniones.**_ Así que, si quieren ver más a un personaje y su selección, no duden en pedírmelo. Para que tenga una idea clara de cuál país escribir más y de cuál menos. Ya que no todos será por igual. Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Vitalka~**_


	4. Locuras y escopetas

_**¡He vuelto! :D Algo apresurada pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Apenas hoy lo terminé. Como dije, procuraré actualizar cada diez días cuando mucho. Pero creo que me lo tomé bastante en serio porque hoy justamente es el límite xD Oh bueno, gracias a los que me siguen desde el inicio y a los nuevos lectores. Por ustedes, este fic aún continúa. **_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_Algunos desastres que causa el mundial_

* * *

><p>Alemania no sabía que era peor, ver a Inglaterra ebrio y quejándose de que su derrota había sido injusta ante Italia, o que Costa de Marfil se quisiera tirar desde lo más alto de las gradas mientras Japón intentaba convencerlo de que no había que ponerse tan "extremista". De cualquier manera, estaba rodeado de puros locos. Suspiró. A veces era cansado ser la única persona cuerda entre tanto demente.<p>

-No te preocupes, West...todo esto pasará.-Escuchó una conocida voz a su lado izquierdo, seguido de unas palmadas en la espalda.

Espero uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos.

-Prusia...-Musitó, cuando su cerebro conectó para cerciorarse de la presencia de quien tenía a lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo despreocupado, bebiendo su octavo tarro de cerveza. Al parecer estaba tan tomado, que se le había olvidado que su hermano menor le había prohibido acompañarlo.

El rubio inhaló profundamente, preparándose para gritar.-¿¡QUÉ _SCHEIßE_ HACES AQUÍ!?

Gilbert se fue para atrás de la silla en que estaba sentado, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Su pájaro salió volando segundos antes de que impactara en el suelo. El germán solo pensó una cosa antes de caer inconsciente, la próxima vez, se lo pensaría mejor antes de ponerse borracho con Alemania cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Francia vs Honduras<strong>

**Francia: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Honduras:** Luis Ángel Morazán

**_3-0_**

-¿Sin rencores?

El hombre de ojos marrón claro, cabello castaño oscuro y tez ligeramente tostada sonrió de lado. No era como si realmente le molestara perder el partido, todos ya le habían dicho antes que iba a perder. Aún así, se sentía triste. La verdad era que nadie confiaba ni apostaba a que pasaría a octavos y eso era hasta cierto punto doloroso. Tenía que cargar con todas las esperanzas muertas de sus aficionados.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó con simpleza, mirando a Francis agradecido de que, por lo menos no se burlara.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo?-Su acompañante hizo mención de Ecuador, que había sido derrotado ante Suiza.-He oído que no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Algo así.-Dijo Luis. Recordando al latino queriendo asesinar al suizo antes de que este le amenazara con la escopeta.-Es bastante impulsivo. ¿Qué me dices del tuyo?-El francés arqueó una ceja, no comprendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.-Tu amigo. El inglés.

A Francia le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior, el castaño creyó que lloraría.-¿_A-Angleterre_...mi...m-mi amigo?-Tartamudeó volteando el rostro.

-Lo siento, tal vez no debí preguntar.-Sintiéndose apenado por su reacción, se apresuró a disculparse. Sin embargo, muy lejos del llanto, comprobó que lo que hacía Francia era aguantarse la risa.-¿Francis?

Y así, estalló en carcajadas.-¡No puedo creer que pienses que Arthur es mi amigo! ¡Menos que me sentiría mal por él! ¿Cómo creíste algo así? Si hasta gusto me da que su patética selección haya perdido contra Feliciano.

Honduras visualizó algo, o menor dicho alguien detrás del rubio, por lo que intentó callarlo.-Eh, creo que no deberías decir eso...

-¿Porqué no? Oh, espera, ya sé. ¡Inglaterra me puede hacer brujería!-Continuó riendo ante su ocurrencia.-No, mejor, aún, ¡me dará de comer sus apestosos panes quemados!

-Francia, en serio, cállate.-El menor seguía tratando de hacerle ver que había alguien más con ellos. Pero era en vano.

-¿Sabes en qué se parece _Angleterre_ a una adolescente deprimida? ¡A que a ambos los han decepcionado muchos hombres! ¡Once para ser exactos! ¡Su selección!

-Francia...

Francis se calló en seguida, sintiendo una furiosa y potencialmente homicida voz a sus espaldas. Giró lentamente, comprobando como, en efecto, la persona de la cual estaba hablando estaba detrás de él. Susurró un "_me hubieras avisado_" al moreno a su lado, quien solo frunció el ceño ante algo que claramente había hecho. Un aura oscura rodeaba al inglés mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

Honduras sabía que su amigo europeo estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><strong> Argentina vs Bosnia y Herzegovina<strong>

**Argentina: **Martín Hernández

**Bosnia/Herzegovina:** Emir Petrovic/Jelena Petrovic

_**2-1**_

Emir era en apariencia un hombre joven, de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel. Jelena era una chica rubia con un color de ojos similar al de su hermano, pero más verdosos. Ambos eran de tez blanca. Bosnia era un tanto más alto que su hermana menor, aunque ambos tenían una estatura media a comparación de otras naciones. Herzegovina siempre tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza y un porte serio. El joven, por otra parte, era más alegre y sociable.

-Mucha suerte en el partido, Martín.-Le deseó animado.

-Hmph. Mejor te la deseas a ti mismo, vas a necesitarla.-Dicho esto, alejó su silla hacia el otro extremo de la habitación de donde se encontraban los europeos.

-Me recuerda a Croacia, pero más pedante.-Musitó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.-Eso denota la falta de educación de los países de por aquí.-Murmuró en un tono más alto.

Escuchó al argentino gruñir.-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó entre dientes.

-Lo que escuchaste, Maradona. Si gustas, lo repito.-Contestó en tono neutro y serio. Aún así, se veía el trasfondo punzante de sus palabras.

-¡No permitiré que me hables así! ¡Tú...tú...!-Martín comenzó a buscar un insulto apropiado para su atacante.- ¡Rubia!-Soltó al no tener más ideas.

-¡Tú también eres rubio!-Contraatacó la joven, haciendo notar lo obvio.-Solo que, a diferencia de mí, eres un teñido. Oxigenado imbécil.-Escupió molesta.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Qué es natural!-Argentina se estaba volviendo loco. Siempre había considerado a los europeos una bola de creídos imperialistas, pero aquello era el colmo. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de semejante manera!? Se sentía más humillado que cuando Inglaterra le dijo que Las Malvinas eran inglesas.

-Chicos, el...el partido...-Emir los quiso detener, en vano.

-¡Cállate!-Gritaron las personificaciones en conflicto al unísono.

Bosnia suspiró, iban a ser unos noventa minutos muy largos. A veces pensaba que debía quedarse en casa y dejar que su hermana fuera sola a representar su país. Pero bueno, sin él, ¿quién evitaría que se peleara con medio mundo? Aunque, estando presente tampoco hacía la gran diferencia. Solo esperaba que el carácter temperamental de Argentina no se saliera de control. Al menos no mientras su selección jugara en la cancha.

* * *

><p><em>-¡NO! ¡No por favor! ¡En mis zonas vitales no!<em>

-¿Ve~? ¿Qué ha sido eso, Japón? Me da miedo...-Italia escuchaba desde hace rato gritos provenientes de algún lugar del estadio. Pero no sabía quién gritaba o porque. Y eso comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Ha de ser Ecuador-kun. Desde que se terminó su partido contra Suiza ha estado persiguiéndolo.

-¿Aún lo sigue con la escopeta?-Preguntó Alemania, sospechando ligeramente cual sería la respuesta.

-Eso me temo.-Respondió el japonés.-Aunque creo que ahora también se consiguió una bazuca.

Feliciano y Ludwig miraron al oriental atónitos. Sintiendo pena del país latino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corto, corto, lo sé. Bloqueos de autora, señores. Si alguien, un alma caritativa me sugiere nuevas ideas, se lo agradecería. *Sonidos de grillo* Me siento como Canadá TT Opiniones, críticas, tomatazos, confesiones de amor (?), todo es bienvenido. Unas lindas vacaciones para todos, y quienes no las tengan, bueno, olviden eso último xD. Nos seguimos leyendo.<em>**

**_Vitalka~_**


	5. Algo que no controlas

_**¡Volví, muahahaha! (?) Esta vez sí les traigo un capítulo más largo, la inspiración ya me está regresando. Al fin pude escribir otra vez un partido de México, me estaba tardando mucho. Creo que a partir de ahora me centraré más en ellos dos (en lo que los saca Holanda XD). ¡Surprise, madafakas! ¡Aparición especial del Tomato Gang! Amo a esos cuatro *u* Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el sensual cameo de Prusia e.é Los dejo para que lean.**_

****Disclaimer:** **Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_Perder o ganar. Lo importante es saber jugar._

* * *

><p><strong>Alemania vs Portugal<strong>

**Alemania: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Portugal: **Paula Lisboa Carriedo

_**4-0**_

Desde el inicio del partido se había mantenido en silencio. Tampoco era como si su compañero tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, lo cual en el fondo, ella agradecía. Tenía un mal, no, un pésimo presentimiento. Y bien dice el dicho "piensa mal y acertarás", porque efectivamente, había perdido incluso antes de siquiera empezar. Su hijo tenía razón, aquel no era su mejor mundial. Aún así, si había logrado animar a su hermano, se lograría animar ella misma.

-Bien jugado, _homem forte_.-Ante la cara de confusión del rubio, rió.-Tranquilo, no es un insulto ni sarcasmo. Tienes potencial para ganar, Alemania. Un placer haber jugado contigo.

El alemán sonrió. Siempre era un gusto tener un buen perdedor, o perdedora, frente a él.-_Dankeschön_, Paula.

-De nada, Beilschmidt. Pero ahora, creo que tu amigo italiano y el chico asiático te están esperando.-Dijo señalando a Italia y Japón a unos metros de ellos.

Ludwig suspiró cuando vio a Feliciano blandiendo una bandera blanca a modo de celebración.-S-si...será mejor que...me vaya.-"Mientras aún tenga la dignidad intacta", pensó.-Hasta luego.

Portugal se despidió con la mano, tampoco era como si estuviera feliz del todo. Sonrió al notar una presencia detrás de ella.-Ya te vi.-Habló girándose.

-No me estoy escondiendo.-Dijo Holanda.

-Creo que me acaban de dar una paliza.-Ahogó una risa, algo triste y áspera.-Supongo que es de familia...

-Has tenido peores.-Comentó el holandés, tratando de restar importancia.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.-Trató de sonar sarcástica, pero sonó más como una burla.

-Lo siento. Nunca he sido bueno reconfortando. Bélgica tenía razón, soy demasiado orgulloso para estas cosas.

-Concuerdo con ella.

Después de eso, quedaron en silencio. Ella deprimida y él sin saber como animarla, no había mucho que pudieran decir o hablar en ese momento. Por ello, disfrutaron del cálido ambiente brasileño. Portugal era muy intuitiva, tanto, que sabía de sobra que no llegaría a los octavos. "Mal por mí", se dijo. Lo único bueno sería que así no tendría que ver de más a su hijo.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Lud, tomemos unos buenos tarros de cerveza para celebrar!<p>

-Prusia, ganemos o perdamos, tú siempre bebes.-Señaló lo obvio. A estas alturas, ya había aceptado la idea de que tendría a su hermano por el resto del Mundial. Mientras no de desnudara en público, podía soportarlo.

-¡No te me hagas el muy santo! Qué tú también quieres.-Una idea maliciosa pasó por la cabeza del prusiano.-Kesesesese~. Luego podemos ir a un burdel de por aquí, he oído que las brasileñas dan servicios, gratuitos~.

-¡GILBERT!-Gritó el alemán sonrojado hasta las orejas, alejándose del albino pervertido. ¡El idiota nunca dejaba de sorprenderle!

-¡No, no, espérame! ¡Era broma! ¡West, estaba bromeando!

* * *

><p><strong>Bélgica vs Argelia<strong>

**Bélgica: **Annabelle Mertens

**Argelia: **Yamina Mohamed

_**2-1**_

Belle estaba más que contenta. No pensó que le iría tan bien en su primer juego. Despidió a su contrincante lo mejor posible, una mujer de color que asemejaba su misma edad. En cuanto salió de la habitación, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de España, quien la abrazó mientras la felicitaba alegremente. Ya se le había pasado el coraje de días antes, al parecer. Preguntó por su hermano.

-Yo...eh...no lo visto por aquí.-Respondió sinceramente el español.-Pero mira, he traído a Romano.

-¡Oh, que bien!-Exclamó la belga, notando la presencia del joven. Lo abrazó como había hecho con Antonio segundos antes.-He oído que a ti también te ha ido bien.

El italiano correspondió sonrojado, no acostumbrado al contacto físico con las personas.-Si, si. Todo de maravilla.-Dijo con su típico mal humor mientras se separaban.

-Perdón por no venir antes, Bélgica. Es que...habían inconvenientes.

-Sí, digamos que "alguien" quería esperar a verte hasta que estuviera completamente sobrio.-Lanzó la indirecta el ítalo.

-¡Toño!-Le regañó la mujer.-¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Gracias, Romano.-Murmuró España entre dientes.-¡No, no, ¿cómo crees Bel?! Ni un trago, te lo juro por mis hijos.

-¿Cuáles hijos? ¿Los que también estaban tomando contigo?-Escupió Lovino.-Bola de ebrios.

Si España no quisiera tanto a Romano, probablemente en ese mismo momento lo hubiera enterrado vivo. Parecía que se esforzaba por hacerlo quedar mal ante Bélgica. En ese aspecto hasta le recordaba a Holanda. ¿Qué tenían todos contra su dignidad? Bah, las había visto más obscuras. Ni que se hubiera puesto tan borracho. Solo bebió tres o cuatro...botellas...

Una mano tocó el hombro de la belga, quien al voltear, sonrió enseguida.-¡Onii-chan! ¡Viniste!

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo pasar tu triunfo por alto?-Cruzó una mirada rápida con España.-Pero viendo que estás ocupada, creo que mejor te veo al rato.

-¡No, no, no, no!-Lo detuvo del brazo la menor.-¡Vamos a ir todos de paseo! Hace mucho que no salimos juntos, ¿qué les parece?

-Eh...no creo que sea buena idea, Bel.-Se apresuró a cortar España.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Apoyó Romano. Si el español se ponía borracho con Holanda cerca, probablemente uno de los dos acabaría muerto. Y bueno, tampoco quería que Antonio muriera.-Tal vez otro día...

-¡Vamos, chicos! Por los viejos tiempos...¿qué dicen? ¿Por su amiga Bel?-Los ojitos de gato triste que puso Mertens fueron suficiente para cambiar la opinión de ambas naciones.

Suspiraron al unísono.-Bien.

-¡Eso! ¿Y qué hay de ti, Onii-chan?-Preguntó emocionada.

Holanda también era débil cuando se trataba del sentido persuasivo de su hermana. Lo pensó unos instantes antes de asentir. La rubia aplaudió contenta, prometiendo que se divertirían mucho. Aunque le costara admitirlo, una parte de él se sentía bien viéndola tan alegre y positiva. Hasta se olvido por unos momentos de su rivalidad con el español. Quien sabe, tal vez en el fondo, también se divertía recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p><strong>Brasil vs México<strong>

**Brasil: **Luciano Da Silva

**México: **Pedro Sánchez/ Itzel Sánchez

-¡_Hello_, Itzel, Pedro! ¡Vengo a desearles _good luck_ a ambos! Hahahaha~. Con el apoyo del _hero_ no podrán perder.

-Gracias, Alfred.-Dijo la mexicana con una sonrisa forzada. Estados Unidos no le caía precisamente "bien", pero tampoco quería sonar grosera.

-Sí, sí, como sea gringo. Ahora largo, que tu sola presencia es peor que oler caca.

-¡Pedro! ¡No seas así! A veces creo que sería mejor si fueras un poco más dulce.

-Oh, lo siento. Perdón, Alfred. Quise decir que tu sola presencia es peor que oler caca con azúcar. ¿Así está bien, Itzi?-Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Bua~! ¡Qué malo eres, Pedrito! ¡Yo que toda mi vida te he considerado como un hermano para mí!

-Pinche madre...oír a este wey es peor que un taladro en el cerebro. No, tengo una mejor, oír a Alfred es peor que un Informe de Gobierno.

La morena suspiró.-Creo que mejor te vas, Alfred, si no quieres que mi hermano te asesine. Además, nuestro partido ya va a comenzar.

-Oh, _alright_.-Dijo el americano con una sonrisa en el rostro.-¡El _hero_ se va! _Goodbye!_-Se despidió mientras sacudía la mano enérgicamente. Aún con su optimismo de siempre.

-Adiós.-Dijo Itzel amablemente. Su hermano por otra parte, rodó los ojos y exhaló.-Qué cruel eres.

-Sí, claro, yo cruel. Somos como el patio trasero de ese bastardo, parece que aún no te cabe en la cabeza.

Antes de que la joven pudiera protestar, Brasil apareció detrás de ellos. Al parecer venía platicando con Portugal. "Que extraño", pensaron ambos mexicanos. No era por ser malos, pero se les hacía bastante extraño ver platicar tan fluidamente con Paula. Ambos no se hablaban demasiado desde la independencia del sudamericano. Aunque, ellos también conversaban con España sin mayores problemas, especialmente Itzel. Así que le restaron importancia.

-Sé que las cosas no salieron bien con Alemania, yo solo...

-No digas nada.-Calló la mayor.-Tú solo preocúpate de tus asuntos, estaré bien. Sabes que de una u otra manera, siempre me salgo con la mía.

Brasil sonrió.-Por supuesto. Hasta luego.

-Suerte.

El sudamericano se acercó rápidamente a sus compañeros, México del Norte bufó y entró al cuarto sin decir nada. México del Sur le dijo que no le tomara mucha importancia. Que Pedro era así con todas las naciones con las que jugaban. Luciano asintió, no comprendiéndolo del todo. El partido ni siquiera había comenzado cuando la tensión comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente.

-Así que...-Habló la sureña, queriendo suavizar las cosas.-Neymar es tu estrella, ¿no es así?

-Algo así.-Se encogió de hombros. No quería decir o hacer algo que molestara a Pedro, sabía de sobra que como Argentina, lo detestaba.-¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes?

-Hay uno que otro bueno.-Comentó la chica con cierta modestia.-Todos dicen que será un partido interesante.

-Por supuesto. Incluso mi mad-Se corrigió rápidamente.-Portugal me comentaba algo parecido.

Sánchez sonrió conmovida. Le parecía muy lindo que Brasil aún considerara a la portuguesa como su madre, aunque intentara ocultarlo por obvias razones. Ella misma también le decía papá a España de vez en cuando. Solo que Luciano parecía más reservado en ese aspecto. Lo cuál le parecía extraño, Antonio fue mucho más duro que Paula en las épocas de independencia. Pero bueno, por algo sería...

-Itzel...-Murmuró Pedro.-¿De nuevo socializando con el enemigo?

Brasil arqueó una ceja incrédulo.-¿Disculpa?

-No le hagas caso, siempre es así.-Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada nada agradable a su hermano.-Siempre es un honor jugar con el anfitrión.

-Si, me siento bien honrado.-Comentó sarcástico el norteño.

La nación sede fingió no escuchar nada. Que no le agradara el mexicano no significaba que su hermana tampoco. A lo mejor si lo ignoraba se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, no daba mucha fe en ello. Si de revoltosos se trataba, podía colocar a Pedro en la primera fila, junto con Argentina y Ecuador. Incluso él era un verdadero busca pleitos en ocasiones, quizá lo había heredado de Portugal.

Cuando el partido comenzó, todo dio un giro inesperado. México del Norte se dio cuenta casi al instante que el mayor inconveniente para su equipo iba a ser el dichoso Neymar. Pero la selección mexicana también tenía sus ases bajo la manga. Entre tiradas a goles, rebotes, tiros de esquina y fuera de lugar, los tres estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Pedro notó como cierto portero les estaba salvando el trasero.

-¡Me vale madres quien sea ese Neymar! ¡Memo se lo está jodiendo! ¡Si! ¡Tú puedes Ochoa!

-Creí que te caía mal porque te recordaba a David Bisbal...-Comentó Itzel arqueando una ceja.

Su hermano la miró ofendido.-¿Cuándo dije eso? ¡Siempre he dicho que es un excelente arquero!

Brasil no compartía su emoción. Ni siquiera por sus buenos jugadores había conseguido un gol. No podía darse el lujo de perder, ¡era apenas su segundo partido! Jamás pensó que México sería tan buen rival, tal vez los había subestimado demasiado. Al principio había notado a los hermanos bastante nerviosos, la selección brasileña era de temer. Pero ahora que los veía tan seguros, incluso él se estaba incomodando.

-Te veo pálido, Lucy~.-Canturreó Pedro, de pronto se sentía de un humor muy divertido.-¿Qué pasa, super estrella? ¿De pronto se te atoraron los huevos en la garganta?-El mexicano estalló en carcajadas.-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

México del Sur le había dado un zape en la cabeza.-Para que se te quite lo tarado. Luciano, ¿te sientes bien?-Norte tenía razón, el brasileño no tenía buena pinta.

-Sí, sí, es solo que...estoy cansado. No te preocupes.

No del todo segura, la muchacha volvió a su tarea de mirar el juego. Memo Ochoa había salvado el partido. Cuando el árbitro anunció que el partido había terminado, se sintieron más que felices. El país sede por otra parte, comenzó a sentirse débil. Incluso tenía unas leves ganas de vomitar. Sabía que se debía al empate, era como un insulto para los aficionados a su selección. Necesitaba salir corriendo de ese cuarto, pronto.

-Lo siento, yo...-Tosió para disimular su mal estado. Itzel lo miró angustiada-Necesito aire fresco.

-¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?! Con lo mucho que nos divertíamos~.-Se burló Pedro mientras veía irse corriendo a su adversario. Su hermana lo miró marcharse preocupada, sin embargo, lo olvidó en cuanto su selección se acercaba a celebrar.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó suavemente una voz femenina, sentándose a lado del moreno.<p>

-No muy bien.-Se sinceró.-Todos critican a mi equipo por empatar.-Estaba decaído, sintiendo su cabeza estallar. Una jaqueca le había pegado desde el término del juego.

-Pero no perdiste...-Le consoló la mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que hubiera sido peor que pierda! Pero...¡Soy el anfitrión, maldita sea! ¡Se supone que debo ganar! ¡Perder no está como una posibilidad! Eso se lo dejo a equipos que quieran ser arrasados-Brasil se calló en seguida. Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo muy duro con sus palabras.-Lo s-siento. Y-yo...no me refería...

-Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a tus berrinches, siempre has sido así.-Portugal se levantó, sabía que el menor necesitaba tiempo a solas.-Sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero...sabes que te quiero...Solo deseo lo mejor para ti.-Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo como cuando aún era su colonia.

Con ello, la europea se marchó. Dejando al sudamericano con una punzada en el pecho.

* * *

><p>-Bien, bien, bien. Ahora, Holanda, habla ahora o calla para siempre...-Habló Bélgica, con un par de copas de más.-¿Te gusta Portugal?<p>

España escupió la bebida que estaba tomando.-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo está eso, Lars!?

-En primer lugar, me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre, te asesino.-Dijo dirigiéndose al español.-En segundo...-Se sonrojó levemente.-Creo que eso no es algo que les incumba a ustedes.

-¡Ay, que malo, Onii-chan! A ver, otra cuestión...Romano, ¿alguna vez te han descubierto viendo vídeos pornográficos?

Ahora fue el turno del italiano para atragantarse con lo que estaba tomando.-¿¡P-porqué haces esa clase de preguntas!?

Annabelle se encogió de hombros, no aguantando la risa.-No sé, curiosidad.

-¡Ay, Lovi! ¡Estás tan rojo como un tomate!-Canturreó el ibérico. Lo que en ese momento no sabía es que acababa de despertar la cólera del ítalo.

-¡Tú te callas bastardo! ¡Qué nunca he dicho que una vez te atrapé viendo a Bélgica cambiarse...!-Romano se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, la mujer se quedó pálida mientras que Antonio tenía los ojos en blanco.-Mierda...

-España...-Musitó Holanda, con un aura obscura alrededor de él.-Tienes cinco segundos para correr.

-¿P-pueden ser diez...?-Susurró asustado.

-Ahora son tres...

El de ojos verdes no perdió más tiempo. Salió corriendo del lugar con un furioso holandés detrás de él.-¡Eso no es justo, Holanda! ¡A ti te gusta mi hermana y no dije nada!

-¡Tú viste desnuda a la mía! ¡No jodas!

Lovino y Bélgica los vieron perseguirse por una esquina entera, hasta que España tropezó estúpidamente con un puesto de sandías y Holanda lo dejó tirado por pena. La ventera comenzó a decir maldiciones, Antonio no le entendía porque le insultaba en portugués, a parte de que estaba medio noqueado. Belle pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a ir a buscar al español junto con Romano. Aquello sí que era volver a las andadas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado a todas las sandías que murieron cuando Toño las botó u.u De nueva cuenta, muchísimas gracias a los que aún me acompañan en este fic. Se me olvido aclararles que le cambié el nombre a México del Sur, más adelante sabrán porque. Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, amenazas, escribirlas aquí abajo -V-. Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos mis lectores, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.<em>**

**_Vitalka~_**


	6. Lo que se llega a sentir

**_¡Madre mía! Retomando el fic después de 3 meses, no me lo puedo creer. Disculpas de verdad a los lectores por actualizar TAN tarde, pero creo que hasta ahora he podido dedicarle un poquito de tiempo a la historia. Pensé en borrarla, aunque al final me arrepentí y viendo que había gente que quería continuación pues aquí está. Pienso acabar este fanfic de la manera que se merece y pues, ¡se puede decir que oficialmente está retomado! No prometo actualizar muy seguido xD, pero haré lo que pueda._**

**_Les dejo retomar su lectura, abajo están los agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review en el cap anterior :)_**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_De unos sentimientos perdidos y otros encontrados_

* * *

><p><span><strong>España vs Chile <strong>

**Chile: **José Manuel González Rodríguez

**España: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

_**0-2**_

Genial, no era suficiente la humillación que Holanda le había dado si no que ahora tenía que perder ante Manuel. ¡Chile, por Dios! ¡Su propia ex-colonia! ¡Que humillación! Pero bueno, al menos él era comprensivo y no se mofaba de su victoria. Peor hubiera sido que en su lugar estuviera Pedro, o Martín. Entonces se sentiría todavía más humillado. Si es que eso era posible. A veces creía que sus hijos, bueno, sus "antiguos dominios", realmente lo odiaban. A excepción de Costa Rica, Venezuela y ocasionalmente México del Sur. El resto, era como una réplica exacta de su relación con Romano. Odio-cariño-más odio. Simple, sencillo.

-Quita esa cara, Antonio. El fútbol no lo es todo y lo sabes.-Le riñó el chileno.-Preocúpate mejor de tu gobierno autoritarista y de la gente en tu casa que se muere de hambre.

Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto cansada.-Y yo que creía que eras el más amable de mis conocidos, Manu. ¿Andar con Argentina te contagió lo agresivo?-Comentó irónico.

-Ya me conoces, soy muy influyente. Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy una "copia barata" de ti mismo. El español frustrado, ¿era así, no?-Mencionó con un cierto aire de fastidio.

España recordó con un sabor amargo en la boca el día que dijo esas palabras...

_-¡Basta de tratarme como un niño! Mis hermanos tenían razón, no mereces el cariño que te tengo. ¡Yo también merezco la independencia! ¡Se la diste a ellos, dámela a mí! Yo soy totalmente distinto a ti, Antonio. Yo no pienso con egoísmo, con malicia, con ambición...¡yo no me parezco en nada a ti!_

_-¿Eso crees? Tú siempre fuiste el más parecido a mí. Incluso llamando a Itzel y Pedro "Nueva España", tú eras realmente la auténtica réplica de mí mismo. Pero eres una réplica barata, mal hecha, una copia inservible. Es la verdad, y te consta. Eres y siempre has sido un maldito español frustrado._

_-¡CÁLLATE! _

Incluso ahí, sentado en un cuarto casi docientos años después de esa escena, podía sentir el ardor en su mejilla izquierda de cuando Manuel le había soltado una bofetada después de decir aquello. Visto desde retrospectiva, se había pasado. Un golpe en la cara era lo que menos se merecía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar aquella escena, esa época, la "época de independencia", le traía los peores recuerdos de su vida. Incluso peores de su época como pirata. Que aunque le andaba cerca, no se comparaba.

-No hagas que dos goles te suban los aires a la cabeza, Manuel. Recuerda que es con el campeón del mundo con quien estás hablando.-Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.-Ahora me voy, tengo un "gobierno autoritarista" y "gente muriéndose de hambre" que atender.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Italia-Costa Rica<strong>

**Italia del Norte/Italia del Sur: **Feliciano Vargas/ Lovino Vargas

**Costa Rica: **Fernanda Vázquez de Coronado

**_0-1_**

-Ve~, creo que la _signorina_ nos está ganando el partido _fratello_.

-¡¿Y tú crees que soy ciego, o qué?!-De no haber sido porque una mesa los separaba, Romano hubiera estrangulado a su hermano menor en ese mismo lugar.- ¡Por supuesto que ya me di cuenta de que nos está ganando imbécil!

Fernanda sonrió para sus adentros. Sea como sea y con todos los estereotipos de galantería italiana, eso no quitaba la humillación que debería representar para los hermanos Italia perder ante una mujer. Y para colmo, más "joven" y con "menos experiencia" en el fútbol. Crecer a lado de un par de machistas sin remedio (según ella) le había enseñado que si algo hería lo suficiente el ego masculino era verse derrotado ante una chica. En fútbol. En el mundial. ¡Y para colmo se trataba de _ellos_! La máxima eminencia del deporte en cuestión. La insensible selección italiana. Los acreedores del partido del siglo. Contra una latinoamericana. Que ironía.

La castaña rodó los ojos, exasperada.-Tranquilo, Lovi. Mis muchachos ya se han lucido lo suficiente, te aseguro que "al menos" solo perderán uno a cero.-Se mofó.

Lo escuchó gruñir mientras con las uñas arañaba la mesa de madera.-Tienes suerte de ser mujer, de lo contrario yo-

-¿Qué? ¿Me hubieras golpeado? Pfff. Por favor, si tu le tienes miedo hasta a tu propia sombra.-Se burló cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-¡Mira mocosa mide tus palabras de lo contrario no respondo!- "Uy, sí...cuidado con meterse con Romano o es capaz de tirarte un tomate en la cara. Bueno, no. Él ama los tomates, pero se entiende."

Costa Rica se cruzó de brazos, ignorándolo por completo.-No pierdas la esperanza Feli, a lo mejor consiguen el empate.-Mencionó viendo el semblante triste del norteño.

-Ve~, no se preocupe _bella_ Fer, aún nos falta jugar contra su hermano.-Dijo Vargas sonriendo.- Me alegra por lo menos tener una oponente tan competente.

La americana le correspondió la sonrisa. Romano solo bufó ante tan "cursi" y "patética" escena. Un oponente competente, si como no, para él, Costa Rica no les llegaba ni a los talones a ellos y su poderosa selección. Pero bueno, que le diera el lujito por esta vez, que más daba. Ya le tocaría a Uruguay ser su boleto para la siguiente fase. Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, es que tanto Sebastián como Fernanda habían salido del mismo árbol, y tanto se les había complicado con la primera como se les complicaría con el segundo. Al parecer no eran tan "invensibles" después de todo...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Suiza-Francia <strong>

**Francia:** Francis Bonnefoy

**Suiza:** Vash Zwingli

_**2-5**_

Si había algo peor para Suiza que ver a Francia, ebrio, desnudo, haciendo obscenidades o cualquier otro acto pervertido y grotesco digno de él, era verlo superándolo en algo. En lo que sea. Sea exportaciones, producto interno bruto, guerras o economía. Siempre que Francis lo vencía, que para su fortuna no solía ser tan seguido, era insoportable verlo sumergirse en su victoria. Y esta no era la excepción. Transcurría el minuto 75 y Vash estaba perdiendo cinco a cero. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los que habían calificado (por no decir _todos_) a él realmente no le importaba demasiado ganar o perder. Habían asuntos más importantes que un estúpido concurso de mercadotecnia deportiva.

Aunque, eso no quitaba que odiara la estúpida cara de satisfacción que Bonnefoy traía en el rostro...

-Honhonhonhon~. ¿Qué pasa, Suiza? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

-Escúchame bien, Francia. A menos que quieras acabar con el cuerpo lleno de plomo, será mejor que cierres la boca y dejes de decir estupideces.

Francia rió, realmente se había acostumbrado a que el suizo arreglara todo a balazos.-Vamos, amigo, eso me lo dices muy a menudo.

-Eso es porque dices estupideces muy a menudo.- Dijo mientras regresaba su vista al partido.

Al término de este, "_por lo menos_" la selección de Vash había conseguido anotar dos goles. Así al menos su derrota no sería TAN evidente. Lo único que le preocupaba era cierta personita que debía de estar viéndolo desde su casa. Cuando regresó a su cuarto de hotel, se sorprendió de ver un enorme arreglo de flores blancas y amarillas que él reconoció como margaritas. Al parecer alguien se las había mandado por correo. Supo enseguida de quien se trataba, incluso antes de leer la pequeña nota rosa que había a un lado del florero.

_"Ganes o pierdas, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, onii-sama. _

_Con cariño, **Liechtenstein."**_

Suspiró, al menos ya tenía una razón de más para volver a casa...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Estados Unidos vs Portugal<span>**

**Estados Unidos: **Alfred F. Jones

**Portugal: **Paula Lisboa Carriedo

**_2-2_**

-Terminemos rápido con esto. Para que pueda volver a casa.-Sentenció la portuguesa. Allí a fuera, justo antes de jugar contra el norteamericano, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

España tan solo le sonrió de lado.-¿Quieres que volvamos juntos?-Quiso decir Antonio de broma, pero con el ánimo y la entonación con que lo dijo, parecía que lo decía en serio.

Paula sonrió de lado.-Tiempo sin que me invites a acompañarte en algo, hermano.

-Siempre es un buen momento para retomar viejas costumbres.-Pausó, y justo antes de salir de la habitación, retomo la palabra.-Y siempre es un buen momento para pasar tiempo entre hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Croacia-México<span>  
><strong>

**Croacia: **Časlov Uzelac

**México del Norte/México del Sur: **Pedro Sánchez/Itzel Sánchez

_**1-3**_

-¡¿QUÉ HA JUGADO CON MEJORES EQUIPOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HA JUGADO CON MEJORES EQUIPOS?! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Tráiganme ahora mismo a ese bastardo para que le enseñe como se arreglan las cosas de este lado del continente!

Itzel sujetaba del brazo a su hermano.-Si te calmaras y entraras a ver el partido, te lo agradecería.

-¡¿No escuchaste como nos ha llamado mujer?! ¡Hay que ser imbécil!

-Sí, yo también los oí. Pero así no arreglamos nada. Además, a nosotros nos sirve el empate, ellos necesariamente tienen que ganar. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué están así? Tienen miedo porque las llevan todas de perder.

Pedro, por primera vez en su vida, se calmó y escucho a su hermana menor.-Bueno, ya...¡pero como vuelvan a decir algo los mato!

-Me parece bien.

Al entrara la sala, vieron a Croacia con las piernas cruzadas, una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia y con la mirada fija en el campo mientras se cantaba su himno nacional. La mexicana intentó saludarlo, pero en cuando le extendió la mano, el croata desvió la mirada, como asqueado de tal gesto. Eso molestó tanto a la sureña como al norteño.

-Menuda falta de educación.-Susurró la morena.

-Nada personal, México.-Habló el europeo refiriéndose a los dos.-Solo que prefiero no tener que llevarme contra representantes de tan...¿cómo decirlo?...países tan "poco" desarrollados.

México del Norte ya había levantado el puño cuando su parte sur lo detuvo.-Déjalo, no vale la pena. Dejemos que el señorito se coma solo sus palabras.

-Eso está por verse.

* * *

><p>Italia del Sur estaba furioso, molesto como pocas veces había estado. La niñata esa les había ganado con una mano en la cintura. Él siempre se lo había dicho así mismo, es bueno jugar con mujeres, pero no juegos relacionados con el deporte. Feliciano se lo había tomado bastante bien, por lo general, en lo "único" que no se comportaba como un estúpido llorón era en el fútbol. Incluso se podía decir, que a veces se lo tomaba muy en serio. "<em>Tomar las cosas en serio<em>"-repitió en su mente-, hasta a él le sorprendía que existiera algo en lo que su parte norte sentara cabeza.

De pronto, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.-¡RO-MA-NO!

-¿¡Ahora qué mierda quieres!?-Grito furioso ante la insistencia de España.-¿¡Qué no entiendes que ahora no quiero hablar con nadie!?

-Ejem...Roma...tú _nunca_ quieres hablar con nadie.-Sentenció como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Pues ahora tengo el doble de ganas de no hablar con nadie. Así que largo.-Se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que notó que Antonio seguía ahí.-¡¿Es qué te gusta que te griten o qué?! Eres igual que el tonto de mi hermano, siempre están molestando.

España suspiró.-Eres tú quien siempre aparta a quienes más te queremos, Romano.-Dijo tan bajo que pensó que no lo oiría.-Pero déjalo, tienes razón, mejor me voy a ver a Feli. ¡Adios~!

El italiano cerró los ojos con fuerza.-Eres tú el que actúa como idiota.-Musitó. Aunque una parte de él, no supo identificar si se lo decía a España...o a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡¿Has visto la cara que tenía?! ¡SU CARA! ¡Eso fue definitivamente lo que más disfrute de ese idiota!<em>

España escuchaba unas fuertes carcajadas provenientes del cuarto de Pedro y María. "Deben de estar felices por su victoria"-pensó-. Se dirigió a saludaros, nunca estaba de más tener una charla amena con los que alguna vez habían sido "Nueva España". Suspiró, creía que solo Inglaterra había sido marcado por la época colonial, pero ¿a quién engañaba?. Entre ellos tres -incluyendo a Francia- él era quien más había salido marcado.

-Y lo que no se esperaba era que-

Itzel no dejó terminar a su hermano, cuando vio una figura tan conocida detrás de él.-¡España!-Gritó emocionada, corriendo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo.-¡Qué gusto verle por aquí!

El europeo rió mientras se separaban del abrazo.-¡Vamos, Itzi! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates de "usted"? ¡No soy tan viejo, pequeña!

Ambos rieron.-Lo siento, es la...costumbre.-Musitó.-Pedro, ¿no piensas saludarlo?

Sánchez hubiera respondido de mala gana, pero se sentía de buen humor.-Hola, Jefe, ¿cómo va todo en casa?-Preguntó tratando de hacer plática.

-Bien, bien. No puedo quejarme. Aunque, creo que me necesitan más ahí que aquí. Justamente venía a despedirme de unos amigos y a buscar a mi hermana, digo, ya que estamos eliminados.

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Itzel.

-Bah, no se preocupen. Las he visto peor.-Comentó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.-Como sea, tengo que irme. Que bueno que pudimos encontrarnos, últimamente no charlamos mucho.

Pedro sonrió, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo, a él también le agradaba charlar con él.-Tienes razón, a lo mejor podríamos quedar un día de estos.

-Me encantaría, hasta luego muchachos.

-Hasta luego, papá.-Se despidió la joven, sintiendo a su hermano tensarse ante el apodo. Aunque al español pareció agradarle, porque se fue con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que, ciertamente no tenía cuando recién los había saludado.

Después de todo, aquél era el hombre que los había criado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehehe~. Medio sentimental medio fumado pero llegó el cap xD Creo que nada más haré uno más de los primeros partidos y luego pasaré a escribir la parte de los octavos. Se podría decir que a partir de ahora se viene lo bueno e.é Habrá países eliminados y molestos everywhere (?).<em>**

**_Agradecimientos a: /Annsmi, Kan-san 00, noche'eterna'92 (te cumplí tu pedido xD), natsuss panda (llegó tu partido que tanto querías :3), NUCICO, ninja-nin-nin, lizzie, Lonely Eleanor y Dany./ _****_¡Muchísimas gracias! Ustedes me animaron a continuar :D_**

**_Sin más que decir, espero que me acompañen en el próximo capítulo, que esta vez si, no tardará tres meses. Tal vez solo dos (ok no). ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Y recuerden, opiniones, dudas, quejas o declaraciones amorosas, siempre son bienvenidas. Cambio y fuera..._**

**_Vitalka~_**


	7. Octavos de final I

**_¡Gente linda! Gente guapa, ¿cómo están? Para ser sincera, pensaba actualizar hasta la próxima semana, pero dije ¡no!, mis lectores no se merecen más espera. Por lo que aquí está su nuevo cap :D ¿Y qué creen? Después de este nada más faltarían como otros dos o tres cuando mucho. Si, podría decirse que ya estamos a punto de terminar. Miles y millones de gracias a los que aún siguen esta corta, sencilla pero muy especial historia. ¡G_razie mille...!**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_Una nueva etapa decisi__va. El que se enoja, pierde._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y así damos inicio a...!<strong>_

**LOS OCTAVOS DE FINAL**

Mucha tensión en el ambiente. Mucha. Brasil la comenzó a sentir minutos después de anunciarse los resultados acerca de quien pasaría y quien no a la siguiente ronda. El ambiente era tan tenso y filoso, que hasta una espada podía ser doblada a la mitad por el mismo. Como anfitrión, fue a despedir de manera cortés a las representaciones que regresaban a casa, pero solo recibió insultos, golpes, balazos y una bandera blanca. Que horror.

Suspiró. Vio pasar a Inglaterra a su lado, por lo que trató de hacer un último intento de preguntar si su estadía en su hogar había sido agradable. Oh sorpresa al darse cuenta que le respondió, si no bien "feliz", al menos si decentemente.-Me sorprende que reacciones así.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-Preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-Todos los demás casi me pegan un tiro en la cara al intentar acercarme.-"_Literalmente...si hablamos de Suiza_". Pensó para sí.-Por eso me extraña que me contestes con tanta amabilidad.

Inglaterra soltó un "Hmpt", como incomodándose por el halago.-Eso es natural en mí, después de todo, soy un caballero.-Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.-Además, fuiste de los pocos que no me dio dolor de cabeza en las olimpiadas, tómalo como la devolución de un favor.

El moreno sonrió, recordando cuan estresado estaba Arthur hace un par de años.-En ese caso, te lo agradezco.

Kirkland se dio la media vuelta para irse, no sin antes aclarar.-Aún así, te echaré un par de maldiciones llegando a casa. Me pareció que favoreciste demasiado a tu hermana hace unos días, creo que tendré que hacerte pagar por ello.

Y sin decir más, salió de ahí.

"Claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad". Pensó el sudamericano. Aunque lo que dijo era mentira, el no había tenido ninguna consideración con Costa Rica cuando jugó con el inglés. Tal vez, como su hermano, el deseaba que Fernanda ganara, pero jamás cometería un acto inmoral solo para "favorecer" a un familiar. Y bueno, sus superiores tampoco. ¿O si...?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brasil vs Chile<strong>

**Brasil: **Luciano Da Silva

**Chile: **Manuel González

**_1-1_**

**_(Penales: 3-2)_**

Mientras Luciano miraba hacia otro lado, su compañero carraspeó la garganta. Era un poco incómodo ver como sus hermanos intentaban apoyarlos a ambos sin que uno de ellos se sintiera mal. Es decir, con los rumores de que Brasil ya tenía "comprada" la copa, Chile comenzaba a sentirse, si no asustado, al menos pensativo. Aunque pronto ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su mente, no podría desconfiar del que era casi su mejor amigo.

-¡Woooooo! ¡Vamos Manu, sonríe! Tienes un aura de preocupación que me llega hasta las costas.-Decía Colombia, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.-A ti también Luciano, pero pues, a ti no te animo mucho porque siempre estás animado. Digo, no es que te desee mala suerte ni nada es solo que-

Brasil rodó los ojos con una mueca divertida, acostumbrado a los enredos de la colombiana.-Si, si, ya te entendí.-Comentó sarcástico.-¿Y qué hay de ti, Argentina? ¿A ninguno vas a apoyar?

-Mmmm...déjame pensarlo che. _A ti te odio_-Afirmó señalando a Brasil-_y a ti te odio_-dijo señalando a Manuel-así que me temo que va a ser una decisión un poco complicada. Pero no se preocupen, véanlo de esta manera, quien gane tendrá el maravilloso honor de enfrentarse con mi perfecta persona.-Sentenció reverenciándose de pies a cabeza.

Ambas representaciones se miraron alzando una ceja. Chile suspiró.-Tranquilo, Maradona, baja un momento de tu nube.

-No te preocupes Manuel, seguro que con jugadores como Messi, nuestro Martín no llega ni a los cuartos.

Colombia rió ante el comentario, mientras el rubio gruñó notoriamente enojado.-Si, si. Digan lo que quieran, van a ver como me llevo la copa a casa. Y no solo eso, ¡seguro nombran a Messi como el mejor jugador!

-¡Ja! Sueñas despierto, Martinito. Pero bueno, mejor te dejamos que tenemos un partido que jugar.-Y sin decir más, Brasil entró a la habitación seguido del chileno.

* * *

><p><span><strong>México-Holanda<strong>

**México: **Pedro Sánchez/ Itzel Sánchez

**Holanda: **Lars Hasbrouck

**_1-2_**

-¡Ya estoy saboreando la victoria, Itzel! ¡Será como comer helado! ¿Entiendes? ¡Helado! Porque hay una marca que se llama como Lars y...oye...Itzi, ¿me estás escuchando?

La mexicana sacudió la cabeza.-Si, si. Te oí perfectamente.

Pedro, quien la conocía de toda la vida, se sentó a su lado adivinando sus pensamientos.-Estás triste porque sacaron a Manuel, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, no, no es eso. Bueno, en parte sí pero...me preocupa más lo que dicen acerca de Brasil.

México del Norte callo un instante, como tratando de adivinar a qué se refería en concreto.-¿Sobre el qué? ¿Comprar la copa?

Itzel lo miró ofendida.-¡No, idiota! ¡Nunca haría algo así! Bueno...no que yo sepa. ¡Me refiero a que tal vez los demás se están tomando el mundial muy a pecho! Ni que fuera algo de vida o muerte...

-Sabes que TODOS los mundiales siempre son así. Se ponen más histéricos que con una guerra.-Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.-Me alegra que eso te preocupe. Por un momento creí que extrañabas a Chile o algo así. Ya sabes, como te gustaba-

-¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que nunca lo volvieras a mencionar!-Pedro estalló en carcajadas al ver la reacción violenta y sonrojada de su hermana.-¡Fue hace más de un siglo! ¡Olvídalo!

-Ya...ya. Me callo, me callo.-Mencionó entre risa y risa.-No te pongas así, era solo una broma. Venga, mejor guárdate la violencia para cuando juguemos con el güero ese.

-Hmph. Esta bien.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Horas después del partido Chile-Brasil...<strong>_

No lo iba a negar, se sentía mal. A pesar de haber dado su mayor esfuerzo, al final Luciano le había vencido en penales. Pero bueno, así era el fútbol, a veces se perdía y otras se ganaba. Peor hubiera sido jugar contra Martín y que él lo hubiera sacado, como ocurrió hace años. Suspiró mientras terminaba de empacar lo que había traído al estadio. Escuchó como alguien entraba al cuarto donde estaba.

Sonrió sin girarse a ver, no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía de quien se trataba.-¿Vienes a burlarte, a decirte que tienes al mejor jugador del mundo, o a ayudarme a empacar?

-Las primeras dos suenan bien, gracias.-Comentó el de ojos azules, con un tono que no sonaba malicioso, ni burlón.-Solo quería invitarte a ir con nosotros a un club muy interesante cerca de aquí. Al parecer a Costa Rica le pareció buena idea reunirnos todos. ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé. Pero considerando que el simple hecho de venir y preguntarme algo así es un tremendo insulto para tu enorme orgullo, no podría negarme.

Argentina desvió la mirada, abochornado.-Solo di si quieres venir y ya, tampoco es como si quisiera que vayas. Solo que me diste pena y quería animarte. Si, eso es. Te tengo lástima.

El castaño rió de por bajo.-Bien, en ese caso, andando.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Varias copas, digo horas, después.<em>**

-¡No era penaaaaal! ¡Esa madre no era penaaaal!

Fernanda hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no estampar una botella en la cabeza de Pedro.-¡Jueputa, te quieres callar! ¡Ya me rompiste el tímpano!

Uruguay rió.-Claro, como tú le ganaste el dormilón del griego, andas de los mejores humores.-Luego giró para ver a Catalina.-Por cierto, Cata, sin rencores.

-Que bueno que aún quedan perdedores como tú, no como este otro, que anda viendo a quien mata por perder contra el tacaño.-La colombiana señaló discretamente a Sánchez, que estaba que no podía consigo mismo.

-¡Chingados! ¡En vez que me consuelen! ¡Mi propia familia, me desprecia! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Costa Rica inhaló y exhaló, no era fácil tener a un mexicano ebrio, dolido y gritón a lado.-Podrías ser más como Itzel, ella al menos solo está triste, ¡y no pega de gritos a cada jodido rato!

-¡Arrrrggg! ¡Maldita! ¡Ojalá que te saquen pronto Fernanda!

-¡No soy tú, cariño! ¡Mejor anda y ve a meterle el pie a Robben! ¡Chance y la FIFA repita el partido!

-¡Eres una desgraciada, Fer! ¡Podrías ser un poco más amable y no comportarte como loca! ¡Marimacho!-Al segundo de haber dicho el último insulto, el moreno se tapo la boca, sabía que jamás debía decirle un insulto semejante a la chica que tenía enfrente. Pero era tarde, mientras Vázquez apretaba los puños lista para lanzarse encima, el solo pensaba en la estúpida manera en que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Ahora si te mato!-Gritó alzando la silla en que estaba sentada.

En seguida Uruguay y México del Sur intentaban sujetar a Fernanda a duras penas, Pedro salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, gritando algo como "_¡nada más corro porque no es bueno golpear a las mujeres!_". Catalina solo pidió otro trago, mientras veía a Chile y Argentina acercarse. Sonrió, pero en seguida su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, pues no veía a Brasil venir con ellos.

-¿Y Luciano? ¿No te dije que también lo invitarás, Martín?

-Hey, no es mi culpa. Lo busqué en su cuarto pero no había ni señales de él. Quien sabe, a lo mejor lo secuestraron o algo por el estilo.-Dijo mientras ordenaba en la barra.

Aunque el oji-azul lo había dicho como broma, a Gómez le dio un mal presentimiento pensar algo así. Después de todo, no había visto al brasileño desde su partido con Manuel. Que no había terminado nada bien, ya que uno de sus superiores entró a buscarlo justo a mitad de los penales. Es más, ni siquiera esperó a que anunciaran su victoria. Definitivamente, había gato encerrado en todo aquel circo.

Oh, bueno...¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan, chan, chan...Hoy los dejo en suspenso e.e Estoy tratando de idear un buen final en mi mente, espero poder conseguirlo xD Como ven, estoy un poco centrada en los latinos, por ahora. Pero ya a partir del próximo capi, voy a hablar más de Holanda y Bélgica. Y, obviamente, de Alemania. Que es como el titán dormido, cuando diga brillar, ¡va a brillar! (cofcof Brasil, ya tu sabes. cofcof). Nos seguimos leyendo, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o carta de amor, es bien recibida. <em>**

**_Vitalka~_**


	8. Octavos de final II

**_¡Woohoo! Actualización de tan solo 2 semanas, a veces me sorprendo a mí misma xD Nah, la verdad es que soy más lenta que una tortuga, pero bueno, aprovechando que son vacaciones y que ya solo ando en cursos, ¡les traigo la segunda parte de los octavos!_**

**_ Retorno de nuestros amados europeos Alemania, Bélgica, Suiza y Francia. Y mi no-tan-amado europeo, Holanda (jajaja, se creen). ¡Incluso ya puse a Estados Unidos de nuevo! xD Bueno, me faltó algo más de Prusia pero será para la próxima, aquí como que iba a quedar mal e.e. Y veo que me piden a Rusia, pronto será, ¡se los aseguro! Le tengo planeado un capítulo casi solo para él, pero más adelante nJn. _**

**_Y bien, quería agradecer antes de empezar a leslin, quien me dio muchísimas ideas para desarrollar este capítulo y el final, sin ella, probablemente no me hubiera inspirado para actualizar tan rápido. ¡Gracias, colega, te debo una! Así que ya saben, si ustedes tienen una idea u opinión pueden decírmela, no hay problema. Me gusta tomar en cuenta a mis lectores, después de todo, es por ustedes que el fic aún continúa :) Los dejo para que puedan leer, ¡disfruten!_**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_Europeos versus Latinos, ¿quién manda ahora?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Argentina vs Suiza<strong>

****Argentina: ****Martín Hernández

****Suiza:** **Vash Zwingli

**_1-0_**

¿A quien iba a engañar? Martín sabía de sobra que tenía orgullo hasta las orejas. No por nada sus hermanos siempre lo habían tachado de soberbio y presumido. Pero a pesar de todo, debía admitir que se sentía, si no bien "intimidado", si al menos incómodo por la situación a la que parecía estar yendo. Si las cosas seguían al ritmo que iban, le quedaría enfrentarse con dos grandes equipos: Holanda o Alemania. A Brasil lo traía sin cuidado, sería un placer restregarle en la cara haberle ganado en su propia tierra. De pronto recordó el coro que su gente entonaba cada vez que jugaba: "Brasil decime que se siente", y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

En seguida sacudió de su cabeza esa idea absurda de sentirse agobiado por los europeos. ¡El era Argentina! Tenía al primer Papa latino sentado en la famosa capital del mejor amigo del alemán. ¡Y la reina del tacaño de Lars era nada más y nada menos que argentina! Ellos son los que deberían temerle y no viceversa. Hasta pena le daba el suizo que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado con cara de pocos amigos (más de lo común, según él). Por lo que una vez que el primer tiempo acabó, casi podía decir que la victoria era completamente suya.

El sonido de un celular en medio del silencio alertó a ambas representaciones.

-Hmph. ¿Qué no piensas contestar?-Preguntó el sudamericano a regañadientes.

Suiza lo miró con fastidio.-Yo ni siquiera traigo el móvil encendido, el único que podría tener la "mala educación" de recibir una llamada en medio de un juego eres tú.-Vash hizo una pausa, suspirando con fastidio.-Por si aún no te queda claro: es tu celular el que suena.

-¡Arg! ¡Hubiera bastado con que dijeras que no es...!-Podría continuar protestando, pero entonces recordó que no quería terminar balaceado como su tonto hermano menor, así que, ante la mirada fulminante del suizo, se calló.-Olvídalo, tienes suerte que no esté de humor para discutir.

-Lo mismo digo.

Una vez que estuvo en el otro extremo de la sala, el rubio contestó el celular.-¿Quién habla?

_-¿Bueno, Martín? Soy yo, Manuel. Oye, sé que probablemente ni siquiera te interese y por ti si no vuelve aparecer en el resto del mundial mejor, pero, ¿no habrás visto a Luciano hoy?_

-Y yo te pregunto, _boludo,_ ¿a mí me ves cara de niñera o de mejor amigo del idiota ese? Aunque en algo tienes razón, no me molestaría que no apareciera en lo que resta de la copa.

Chile rodó los ojos al otro lado del teléfono.-_Como sea, sabía que esto era pérdida de tiempo. De todos modos, si llegas a verlo, ¿nos avisarías? Vamos, Martín, que si le pasó algo nos gustaría saberlo._

-Pfff, sí, sí, como sea. De seguro anda por ahí presumiendo a sus estrellitas o qué se yo. Vas a ver como tarde o temprano termina apareciendo ileso. Después de todo, el único que tiene el derecho de sacarlo a rastras de este mundial, soy yo.

Al otro lado de la línea, el latino sonrió de lado. A su manera, era su modo de decir "Brasil está bien, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de avisarte cuando lo vea sano y salvo". Pero por supuesto, su orgullo siempre le ganaba, así que optó por conformarse por lo que le había dicho.-_De acuerdo, muchas gracias Martín. Y por cierto, felicidades._

-Mi partido aún no termina.

_-Eso ya lo sé, genio, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo._ _Aún así, sé que vas a ganarlo, por eso me adelanto._-Contestó el chileno, tratando de sonar obvio.-_En fin, hasta luego Martín._

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, la llamada se había cortado. Mucho mejor, se dijo así mismo. Pues cuando estuvo seguro de que Manuel ya no le escuchaba, susurró un "gracias", que jamás de los jamases diría si lo tuviese en frente. Regresó al lado del suizo, quien lo miraba como reclamando su "poca educación", pero eso ya le daba igual. De todos modos estaría enojado por perder, así que ya no se preocupaba por mantenerlo de buen humor, siempre y cuando no lo llenara de plomo, poco le importaba si por dentro se revolcaba del coraje.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, preferiría que ganara cualquier otro latino por sobre los europeos. Aunque antes ganaba él, claro. Pero, en un "caso hipotético", igual le hubiera alegrado que la copa se la llevara Chile, Uruguay, Costa Rica, o hasta muy a su pesar, el imbécil de Luciano. Que ahora que lo pensaba, esperaba que estuviera bien. Pese a ser con quien más discutía, peleaba y reñía. Sobre todo en fútbol, que eran, literalmente, rivales, archienemigos o alguno de los apodos que los demás países les decían y que bien habían ganado a pulso. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Martín no le deseaba ningún mal, mortal, al brasileño. Al fin y al cabo, era como un primo para él. Algo odioso, y muy irritante, pero igual era como de su familia. Y a su familia no podía negarse a sí mismo que la quería.

Aunque, por supuesto, nunca admitiría frente a ellos. Ese no era su estilo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Estados Unidos vs Bélgica<strong>

**Estados Unidos: **Alfred F. Jones

**Bélgica: **Annabelle Mertens

**_1-2_**

Pese a sus diferencias, tanto México del Norte como del Sur no "odiaban" precisamente a su vecino. Si bien no les caía "de maravilla", ambos eran los únicos vecinos que el gringo tenía. Bueno, ellos y el sujeto que vivía más al norte. Al que, por cierto, jamás recordaban haberlo visto y a veces dudaban que Canadá tuviera representante. Pero ese día, poco antes de retirarse del estadio, decidieron pasar a desearle buena suerte. Después de todo, el americano solía ir de vez en cuando a apoyarlos, Itzel argumento que "serían muy malas personas si ellos ni hicieran lo mismo".

-¡Itzel, Pedro, _hello_! ¿Así que vinieron a ver a su _neighbor_ en acción? _Great! Please, sit, sit._

-Ejem, de hecho no, Alfred. Mi hermano y yo ya nos íbamos, solo pasábamos a desearte mucho éxito. Ya sabes, ¡para que América demuestre ser mejor que Europa!-Exclamó la joven con un puño al aire.

-_Right, right! America for the Americans! _Hahahahaha~. Yo, y especialmente mi jefe, estamos emocionados de como el _hero_ será la nueva sensación del fútbol. Hahahaha_~._

México del Norte rodó los ojos.-Genial, hermana. Ya le diste cuerda al gringo. Y bueno, ya te deseamos suerte y todo, ¿ya podemos largarnos a la chingada? ¿O esperamos a que Bélgica le patee el trasero?

-_Don't worry, Mexico!_ Yo los vengaré ganándole a la hermana de Holanda. ¡Mi victoria va para ustedes! ¡Viva yo!

-¡MÁS VALE QUE NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A HOLANDA EN MI PRESENCIA! Escúchame, jamás, ¡jamás! Vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese puto wey tramposo, ¿¡me escuchaste Alfredo!?

_-Y-yes, y-yes, Pedrito! I'm sorry!_

Itzel hubiera argumentado más, pero en parte a ella también la alteraba bastante la sola mención del nombre de Holanda. Y eso que para ser sincera, no recordaba haber tenido nunca problemas con el holandés. Pero pues, eso no dejaba de lado que le afectara haber perdido de tal manera. Siempre había una primera vez para todo, seguro que en unos años igual y olvidaba todo y de nueva cuenta recuperara la buena relación que había tenido con el europeo desde siempre. Viendo que su hermano se estaba pasando de la "raya", lo jaló para sí.

-Oh, bien. Un gusto haberte visto, Alfred. Éxito, y pues, ojalá y nos veamos pronto. Vamos hermano.

-Hmph, ya qué.-Dijo el menor de los hermanos mordiéndose la lengua.-Adiós bastardo.

_-Goodbye! _-Exclamó el anglosajón recuperando su tono animado de siempre.

Antes de salir, Sánchez se volteó con rostro amenazante.-Pero eso sí, como vuelvas a mencionar a "ya-sabes-quien", en mi presencia, ¡te mato!

-_Y-yes, Pedro!_ Palabra del héroe.

* * *

><p>Bélgica se sentía un tanto triste. A pesar de haber ganado el partido y estar ya en los cuartos de final, algo dentro de ella se sentía vacío. Pidió waffles para almorzar, aunque nunca sabían tan bien como cuando los comía en su casa (donde se inventaron), no perdía nada probando un par de waffles en Brasil. A lo mejor con eso se le subía el ánimo. La verdad es que le hacía falta tener a España junto a ella, también extrañaba a Romano. Y aunque su hermano estaba prácticamente en el mismo estadio que ella, lo sentía más lejos que nunca. Que ironía, tan cerca de la victoria y tan deprimida.<p>

Suspiró.-Al menos aún puedo comer lo que me gusta...

-Sí, pero no saben tan bien como los que preparas.-Aclaró una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Nii-chan! ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí!-Exclamó la menor abrazándolo de forma efusiva.- ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento.

Holanda se sentó a un lado de ella.-Algo cansado. Pero sobre todo, harto de ver tantos mensajes en mi teléfono de amenazas de muerte y/o imágenes de "no era penal" por parte de mexicanos molestos.-Comentó mientras asentaba su celular sin batería sobre la mesa.-Tanto que lo saturaron, tendré que comprar otro.

Bélgica rió.-Pobres Pedro e Itzel. Pero bueno, así es. A veces se gana, otras se pierde.-Una idea le pasó rápidamente por la cabeza.-¿Y si nosotros llegásemos a semifinales? ¿No sería genial? ¡Nos enfrentaríamos entre nosotros!

-¿Porqué te alegras tanto? Uno de nosotros vencería al otro.-Argumentó diciendo lo evidente.

-Bueno sí, pero igual sería divertido jugar un partido juntos. Mi selección es fuerte, nii-chan, y lo sabes. Tal vez no tanto como la tuya, pero igual y les damos una sorpresa, ¿no crees?-Preguntó la rubia emocionada.

Lars se recargó en la silla, no le gustaba mucho la idea de derrotar a su hermana, por lo que se limitó a encoger los hombros.-Quizá y tengas razón.

-Aunque antes tendríamos que vencer a esos hermanos latinos, Martín y Fernanda.

Su acompañante sonrió de lado.-Te aseguro que esa victoria, ya la tengo ganada.

* * *

><p>Alemania se sentía bastante agobiado. Muchos ya daban por hecho de que Holanda sería el ganador de la copa, y que si las cosas marchaban según lo planeado, sería él quien tendría el "gusto" de enfrentarse a la máquina naranja. En parte eso lo ofendía, ¿qué no había demostrado ser un excelente jugador? Ya le diría a su selección que demostrara la <em>verdadera<em> fuerza alemana. Como sus soldados, no los dejaría descansar. 1, 2, ¡anota! 1,2, ¡anota! Si, seguro. Le diría al director técnico apenas lo viera. ¡Momento de mostrar de qué estaba hecha su selección!

"_Aunque... por ahora, un merecido descanso no me haría mal_".-Pensó sonriendo para sí mismo. Igual hubiese preferido seguir entrenando con sus jugadores hasta las 4:00 de la mañana, pero se habían quejado de que hasta las 2:00 ya era demasiado. Bien, tampoco les podía exigir demasiado, después de todo ellos eran humanos, y habían demostrado estar jugando a la altura. Se merecían un respiro. Supuso que él también. Sin embargo, poco antes de entrar a su habitación, un ligero y casi imperceptible ruido llamó su atención

"_Qué extraño, pensé que a esta hora todos en el hotel estarían dormidos_".

Avanzando poco a poco por el pasillo, se dio cuenta que casi al final había una pequeña habitación con las luces encendidas. Supuso que se trataba de una especie de cocina o comedor, pues escuchó ruidos metálicos (como cuando una cuchara topa con un plato de cerámica). Así que, no acostumbrado a dejar pasar cosas tan sospechosas por alto, se encaminó a aquel cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, que de por sí estaba entreabierta, se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba sentado en medio del lugar comiendo lo que parecía ser una especie de sopa.

Ludwig no sabía precisamente que decir. No es cosa de todos los días encontrarte al país sede del mundial comiendo a las dos y media de la mañana...

-Ahm...Brasil...¿qué estás haciendo?

El menor se percató de su presencia, restando importancia al asunto, contestó.- Como canjica*. ¿Quieres un poco?

Al parecer no había dormido bien en varias noches, pues se le notaban unas ojeras bastante marcadas.-Eh..._nein_...-Intentó darle rumbo a la conversación.-¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

-Es común que mi gente lo coma ahora, ya casi son las Fiestas Juninas**.-Dijo el moreno mientras continuaba comiendo el postre.

Alemania sentía que no se estaba dando a entender lo suficiente.-Me refiero a _porque_ estás comiendo un dulce a las casi tres de la mañana.-Ludwig suspiró, comenzaba a creer que Luciano realmente no quería su presencia en la sala.-Aunque si lo que quieres es estar solo, lo entiendo. Perdón por molestar.-Se iba a retirar cuando escuchó el sonido de una silla arrimándose.

Da Silva dejó su plato en la mesa, y se levantó en su dirección.-Para nada me molestas, de hecho, eres de las pocas personas cuya presencia no me molesta...-Guardó silencio, mirando un punto fijo en la nada.-Al parecer...todos comienzan a ganarte odio cuando es en tu país donde juegan...

El rubio carraspeó la garganta. No se le daban bien las consolaciones ni tratar con gente anímicamente triste. Por lo general, estaba acostumbrado a gente extremadamente conflictiva (dígase Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia) o extremadamente irritante (dígase Italia y Romano). No era usual hablar con gente como Brasil, que era por así decirlo "normal". No, Ludwig no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas. Pero por alguna razón sintió que debía decir algo para no quedar como un completo estúpido. Después de todo, siempre había tenido una buena relación económica y política con el brasileño.

-Eso es normal. Aquí entre nos, cuando se es una nación es natural ganarse el odio de los demás sin haber hecho absolutamente nada para provocarlo. Es algo así como "gajes del oficio".-Pausó recordando su propia situación años atrás.-No lo tomes personal, suele ser así hagas lo que hagas.

Luciano escuchó atentamente, quizá en las palabras del alemán había algo de razón.-Supongo que es cierto.

-Claro que lo es. Si no necesitas nada más, me retiro.

-Que descanses, Alemania.-Dijo Da Silva, un tanto más calmado.-Y gracias por los ánimos, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo. Sería un honor enfrentarme a tu selección más adelante.

-Lo mismo digo. _Guten nacht, Brasilien._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mientras tanto.<em>**

Francia sonreía de oreja a oreja. No veía el momento de mostrarle al fornido del germano como la selección francesa podía ser capaz de arrastrarlo por todo el campo antes de que siquiera dieran los diez minutos. Ya era hora de tener otra copa, no había sido campeón desde el 98, ganándole nada más y nada menos que al país anfitrión del actual mundial. En Sudáfrica no le había ido tan bien, y en el 2006 había perdido en la final contra nada más que Italia. Pero ahora sentía que estaba a un paso del triunfo, de la copa, y no dejaría que la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos.

-¡Prepárate, Allemagne! ¡El poderoso Imperio Francés va por ti!-Vociferó eufórico, emocionado con la sola idea de ganarle al alemán.

-_¡Te quieres callar, imbécil! ¡Tratamos de dormir!_-Gritó alguien a lo lejos. Había olvidado que eran las tres de la mañana y a esa hora la gente acostumbraba dormir.

Francis maldijo a quien quiera que lo hubiese callado, y continuó con su discurso personal.-Prepárate Allemagne. El poderoso Imperio Francés va por ti.-Repitió ahora susurrando.-Honhonhonhon~.

_**Próximamente...**_

_**¡.¡CUARTOS DE FINAL!.!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Oh, sí! Ahora es cuando las cosas se van a poner interesantes, muahahahaha (?) Probablemente muchos se preguntarán, "¿porqué rayos pusiste a Brasil como BFF de Alemania si luego lo van a dejar peor que perro atropellado por una camioneta 4x4?" Señores, el estadio de Maracaná empleó para su remodelación módulos solares, ¿y a que no adivinan de qué industria eran estos? ¡Así es, industrias alemanas! Tomando este pequeño punto de partida (además de las buenas relaciones comerciales entre Alemania y Brasil) puse que estos dos son, si no los "mejores amigos", al menos si muy buenos conocidos. Pero...todo cambió cuando la selección alemana atacó xD<em>**

**_Agradecimientos a: Kumiko Alice, Yuna-Tidus-Love , Yo 3, Marianita, Karoru Gengar, leslin (¡gracias de nuevo por tus ideas!), kyoko 78 y Night Days. Prometo ya no tardar más de un mes en volver a publicar cap e.e Ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo, es nada más que re-acomode algunas cosas que quedaron libres por ahí y lo subo. Aprovechando que andamos por las fechas: ¡Qué pasen unas felices fiestas! Nada más que harán ejercicio, porque luego uno se arrepiente de comerse medio pavo el 24 (no lo digo por experiencia n-nU). _**

**_¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Se despide..._**

_**Vitalka~**_

**_Traído_****_ a ustedes desde la Wikipedia:_**

*Es un dulce típico y tradicional de la cocina brasileña. Se come principalmente en Junio.

**La tradicional festividad con la cual se celebra en Brasil a San Antonio, San Juan y San Pedro.


	9. Cuartos de final

**_¡Ho~, he vuelto! -¿Y eso le importa a...?-¿Qué mas da? Volví y eso es lo importante xD Y menuda fecha en la que actualizo los cuartos, ¡feliz San Valentín para todos y todas! O día de la amistad, o el amor, o simplemente 14 de febrero o como lo conozcan. _**

**_No les hago mucho rollo y simplemente les agradezco a quienes aún continúan conmigo la lectura de esta loca historia. ¿Qué creen? Solo quedan dos capítulos :'( Sí, esto ya está en sus últimas. ¡Así que disfruten de este cap, que ya es el ante-penúltimo! ¡PAZ!_**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_¡Que inicien los cuartos de final!_

_Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Francia vs Alemania<strong>

**Francia: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Alemania: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

_**0-1**_

Ludwig enarcó una ceja al ver como Francis sacaba un pañuelo-de vaya a saber donde- y lo mordía fuertemente con los dientes. Tratando, a su parecer, de contener el llanto. Ya estaban a mediados del segundo tiempo y la actitud del francés, originalmente confiada y con aires de grandeza, se había ido directo al caño. Un gol, sólo un gol separaba al germano de la derrota aparente del galo. Igual tenía posibilidades de empatar e irse a penales, pero sincerándose, a Ludwig no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ganarle en la cancha.

Aunque sus quejidos comenzaban a incomodarle.-¿No te parece que estás exagerando?

Bonnefoy aventó el pañuelo por los aires.-¿¡Exagerando!? ¡_Vous, fou insolent_! _(Tú, tonto insolente) _¡No tienes la menor idea de lo humillante que es perder ante ti! ¡Arg, ya me imagino a Anglaterre en este instante, regocijándose en mi derrota! ¡Seré la burla total de...!

-Francia...estás paranoico...sólo es un partido de fútbol. Más deberías preocuparte por tu situación económica y tus problemas con los árabes.

-¡A ti no te corresponde juzgarme, Alemania! Ay, que ya termine el partido para que pueda volver a casa...

Encogiendo los hombros, el rubio de cabello corto resto importancia al asunto. Cuando el silbatazo del término del juego sonó, Francia salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera despedirse. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Japón e Italia hicieron presencia para felicitarlo. El primero con un educado "enhorabuena, Doitsu-san. Sabía que podía lograrlo". Y el ítalo con un efusivo abrazo y lanzando un par de cañones de serpentina al aire (para posteriormente ser reprendido por el alemán, pero bueno, igual lo había disfrutado).

Tras derrotar a Francia, la nación europea que después de Holanda gozaba de una de las selecciones más fuertes, algo dentro de él le decía que llegaría más lejos todavía en lo que quedaba del mundial. Tenía también la ligera sensación de que su siguiente partido lo disputaría con un latino. Y, con una intensidad menor, igual sentía que la copa se la terminaría debatiendo contra uno de ellos. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de quien precisamente.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brasil vs Colombia<strong>

**Brasil: **Luciano Da Silva

**Colombia: **Catalina Gómez

_**2-1**_

-Te juro que si pierdo esta, Lucy, mañana no podrás siquiera caminar...

La amenaza de su compañera retumbó en su cabeza. Bien sabía del carácter-por lo general tranquilo-violento de su vecina la colombiana, pero jamás creyó que fuera a tentar su suerte de semejante manera. Usualmente hubiese estado pegando de gritos de la felicidad, iban uno a uno y el balón parecía pertenecer más a su equipo que al de la joven. Sin embargo, ya había visto como un aura oscura había comenzado a formarse en la habitación...

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo demostrar confianza.-No me vengas con querer asustarme, Cata. Sabes que si la casa juega, la casa gana.-Canturreó con cierta burla.

-¡No abuses, Luciano! Créeme que aún puedo darte un par de palizas como cuando éramos pequeños.

Rió irónico.-Yo no estaría tan seguro~.

La chica apretó sus puños, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, el moreno tenía razón. Esta vez su victoria estaba asegurada. Resopló, había dado lo mejor de sí misma, así que no se podría decir que llegó tan lejos por nada.-Como sea...que tu selección meta su jodido gol de desempate de una vez y acabemos con esto.

Dicho y hecho. Tras unos cuantos minutos, la anotación brasileña que los desempató, llegó.

Brasil soltó una especie de suspiro exasperado.-Entonces...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, porque un comentario sobresaltó a ambos sudamericanos.

_¡Zúñiga derriba a Neymar en la cancha! ¡El brasileño no puede levantarse del piso!_

_¡Los paramédicos entran a la cancha para llevárselo en camilla!_

-¿Pero qué...?-Ambos veían atónitos como el "chico estrella" se revolcaba en el piso del dolor. Temieron lo peor: que su columna vertebral hubiera sido dañada.-¡Cata, como tu _enganar_ (imbécil) jugador lo haya lesionado de gravedad te juro que no la cuentas!

Colombia mordió su lengua.-Idiota, ¡ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito! ¡Y no me alces la voz!

-¡Me lesionaste al mejor jugador a propósito, era tu maña desde el inicio! ¡Luego no te quejes de los tramposos, cuanto tú bien que eres una!

-¡Me vale madres lo que pienses! ¡Jamás hubiera querido lastimar a uno de tus jugadores, y lo sabes! ¡Ahora cierra la jodida boca y sigamos viendo el partido!

El moreno tan solo se tragó su contestación, no queriendo continuar con aquella discusión tan estúpida y sin sentido.-Da igual, solo espero que sea un daño menor.-Murmuró, más para sí que para Catalina.

Al final anunciaron que la fractura había sido "mínima" (si a mínima se refería con que Neymar no podría jugar en lo que restaba del mundial) y Luciano se sintió un poco más calmado. Aunque aún tenía un mal presentimiento dentro de sí. Era el jugador que le había ganado varios partidos, después de todo. Esperaba que lo ocurrido no lo descompensara demasiado. Iría hablar con él luego, para saber que tan mal estaba.

Cuando el juego terminó, Brasil, que ya había pasado su etapa de coraje-ira-enojo desenfrenado hacia la colombiana, le dio una mirada de autosuficiencia. Con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada se le quedó viendo, esperando que con eso la escena de fricción de minutos atrás fuese borrada. Realmente no le gustaba mucho discutir con su vecina del norte.

-Si, si, si. Ya. Perdí. Se acabo. Me-voy-al-carajo. ¿Feliz?-Colombia se levantó bufando un par de maldiciones, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.-Ahora si me disculpas, iré a llamar a tu novia para consolarme. Nos vemos.

-Claro.-Contestó, feliz de que al menos la discusión no hubiera pasado a más. Luego de unos segundos, como quien dice, "el agua le cayó al coco".-Espera, ¿qué novia?

-¿Quién más? ¡Venezuela!-Oyó a Gómez gritar desde el pasillo.

Luciano apretó los dientes, mientras un tenue sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas. Si había algo que le molestaba, y en serio, era ese "romance ficticio" que le habían creado con María únicamente porque le había cedido territorio después de sus fronteras años atrás. ¡Por Dios! Era más seguro un romance entre Argentina y Malvinas que el suyo propio. Pero bueno, se trataba de Colombia, tampoco se lo tomó tan apecho. Simplemente, no dejaría que nada le amargara la victoria.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Argentina-Bélgica<strong>

**Argentina:** Martín Hernández

**Bélgica: **Annabelle Mertens

**_1-0_**

-Escúchame bien, niña rica. Tú y yo sabemos que aquí solo uno sale con la gloria y ese voy a ser yo. Tu hermano y tú ya nos han cobrado a nosotros los latinos varias derrotas. Pero aquí la cosa cambia. Oh si, señor. Nadie le gana al _groso_ yo...como sea, ¿tienes algo que decir antes de continuar?

Bélgica esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.-¡Mucha suerte, Martín-chan!-Vociferó dando un salto pequeño que asustó al de ojos azules.-No veo la hora de comenzar nuestro partido.

Al rubio se le hizo un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Usualmente, la gente le contestaba de manera más amenazante sus propios comentarios retadores (dígase Brasil y Chile) o lo ignoraban, como la mayoría de los países del antiguo continente. Jamás espero una reacción similar de parte de la hermana menor de Holanda. Se preguntó seriamente por su salud mental, después de ello, entró a la sala.

_"Vaya que la maldita es lista_."-Comenzó a decirse mentalmente.-_"Mira que actuar como si fuera mi amiga para que al final baje la guardia y ¡pum! me ataque. Pero hoy no Belle, este día no."_

Mientras miles de pensamientos sobre conspiraciones apocalípticas de su persona pasaban por la cabeza del argentino, Bélgica tan solo se preguntaba como le estaría yendo a su hermano con Costa Rica. Realmente, ella solía llevarse muy bien con las representaciones latinas que eran mujeres, puesto que entre todas las naciones femeninas del mundo eran pocas, la mayoría se conocía. Y si bien no se llevaban como hermanas del alma, si al menos eran muy buenas amigas.

Un comentarista interrumpió sus pensamientos con un sonoro grito de euforia.

_¡Goooooool! ¡Goooooool de la selección albiceleste!_

-¡JA! ¡Toma esa Bélgica! ¡¿Qué me dices ahora, eh?!-Martín se quedó mirando con altivez a la rubia, sonriendo triunfante. Puesto que en pocos minutos el partido acabaría, no habría duda que él sería el ganador.

Al menos que le pasara como México y en los últimos 10 minutos le metieran dos goles, pero bueno...no creía que eso pudiera pasar...otra vez.

Belle lo miró con cara inexpresiva, para que después una linda sonrisa adornara su rostro.-Felicidades, Martín-chan. Realmente creo que podrías llegar a ser el ganador de este mundial.

Solo esa frase bastó para que la quijada de Argentina cayera hasta no más poder.-¿Q-qué...? ¿Qué, qué?

-¿Qué de qué, cielo?

-¡No me vengas con ese tono inocente ahora mujer! ¡Nadie puede aceptar una derrota de tan buena manera! ¿¡Qué es lo que planeas?! ¡¿Quemar una de mis ciudades?! ¡¿Matar al papa?! ¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¡Mandarme fotos desnudas de Manuel y Luciano a mitad de la noche ¿verdad?! ¡Pero no podrás! ¡Mandaré a reforzar mi capital, le diré a Francisco que se cuide y no me acercaré a ninguna computadora o celular en lo que resta de mi vida! ¡Y le diré a Manu y a Lucy que pongan alarmas en sus casas para que nadie pueda entrar a fotografiarlos mientras se bañan, cagan o duermen! ¡Te gané, perra! ¡_TE GA-NÉ_!

Seguido de eso Argentina salió corriendo de la habitación, sin siquiera esperar a que el árbitro anunciara el término del partido. Un sonoro portazo hizo eco en el cuarto. Un par de minutos después, la victoria albiceleste se anunció. Y Bélgica no hizo más que sonreír de manera leve, realmente no tenía intención de hacer ninguna de las paranoias que el chico había descrito. _Mucho menos_ la de andar tomando fotos de naciones latinas desnudas.

-Ah~.-Exhaló.-A veces se pierde, otras se gana. Mejor suerte para la próxima, Belle.-Se dijo así misma. No le sorprendió estar sola en el cuarto, después de todo sabía que su compañero estaría buscando cámaras ocultas por todo el estadio. Vaya que el latinoamericano era raro, aunque tampoco juzgaba. Después de todo, en ocasiones, ella también se consideraba rara.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>

_**Se ha creado grupo:**_

**-**_**Fernanda, venga a tus hermanos caídos en batalla**_**-**

_Elsexyecuatoriano-"Escucha, si las cosas salen mal, nos echas un timbre y hay vamos entre todos y le caemos a machetazos, ¿vale?" _

_Pedro S. Norte-"Me lleva la chingada, Ecuador, ¿quieres dejar de mal encaminar a 'tica?_

_Costa Rica-"Pedro mejor ni hables, que tú me enseñaste a tomar."_

_Nicaragua-"Haha. Te la aplicaron, Pedrito."_

_Colombia: "A la madre con ese wey. ¡Pa' que aprenda, escóndele su gel para cabello! ¡Así hasta se suicida!"_

_Pedro S. Norte-"..."_

_Costa Rica-Por cierto, ¿no les parece que el nombre del grupo esta demasiado dramático?_

_M. Sur Itzel-¡Es que es verdad, Ferny! Tienes que mandar a ese tacaño de vuelta a su país._

_Elsexyecuatoriano-Pérate, ahorita lo cambio._

**_Se ha cambiado el nombre al grupo:_**

**_-Mami te voy a dar tu reggaeton intenso-_**

_Colombia: Pero que..._

_Costa Rica: Me largo de acá._

**_Costa Rica ha dejado el grupo_**

**_Colombia ha dejado el grupo_**

**_Pedro S. Norte ha dejado el grupo_**

**_M. Sur Itzel ha dejado el grupo_**

_Nicaragua-Ecuador, luego no digas por que no te invitamos a las fiestas de año nuevo..._

**_Nicaragua ha dejado el grupo._**

_Elsexyecuatoriano-Malditos..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Holanda-Costa Rica<strong>

**Holanda: **Lars Hasbrouck

**Costa Rica: **Fernanda Vázquez de Coronado

**_0-0_**

**_(Penales: 4-3)_**

Realmente no entendía como todos estaban esperanzados con que ella sacara al tacaño del mundial. ¡Hasta Nicaragua! Que rara vez le dirigía la palabra (a ella, y al resto de los centroamericanos) le había deseado lo mejor para su partido con el europeo. Le sorprendió que algo tan simple como un partido, resultara como algo de vida o muerte para la mayoría de sus hermanos y vecinos.

Hasta le estaba entrando el nerviosismo de tanto pensar en ello.

Sacudió la cabeza-_"No, Fer, tranquila. Que ese tipo pelo de mango chupado no te intimide en lo más mínimo"_

-_Goedemorgen (Buenos días).-_Escuchó una voz neutra a sus espaldas.

-B-buenos...-Carraspeó la garganta.-Buenos días, Holanda.-Saludó con toda la seguridad que pudo juntar.

Tan solo esas palabras se mencionaron. Costa Rica no sabía si debería añadir algo más, o simplemente dejar que el silencio sepulcral que se estaba formando en la habitación llegara para quedarse. Tampoco había mucho de lo que pudieran hablar. Ella solo estaba ahí para ver como su selección pateaba su albino trasero y poder desquitar la ira latina que se había acumulado conforme el mundial avanzaba. Suspiró, realmente quería ganarle a ese cara de pócker de una vez por todas. Tan solo esperaba que su selección igual tuviera presente lo mismo.

_¡Y así iniciamos con el partido Holanda vs Costa Rica, señores! Siento el ambiente muy cargado desde aquí._

_"Y desde aquí también"_.-Añadió Vázquez mentalmente.

Conforme el tiempo transcurría, Fernanda no sabía si soltarle un golpe al hombre que tenía al lado, o a la pantalla plana que tenía en frente. Realmente ambos equipos estaban dando todo de sí. Como siempre, Robben y Van Persie estaban haciendo sus temibles tiros a gol que los caracterizaban. Pero su portero, Keylor Navas, parecía estar teniendo uno de los mejores desempeños de su vida en la cancha. Para fortuna de ella, y para mala suerte del holandés. Sonrió de lado, quizá y si tuviera una gran oportunidad de ganar ese partido.

Escuchó el leve sonido, casi imperceptible, de una palma golpeando la mesa.

Costa Rica sonrió divertida.-¿Nervioso, chavalo?

El golpeteo en el mueble cesó de repente. Lars enarcó una ceja, escéptico. Quería mostrarse indiferente ante la sutil amenaza de su acompañante. Aunque, pese a todo, en el fondo realmente se sentía inquieto por la difícil contrincante que le había tocado. Jamás creyó que una nación centroamericana pudiera llegar a ponerle, irónicamente, los "pelos de punta".

-Hmph. No me hagas reír.-Comentó únicamente. Sentía que si decía algo más, su inseguridad se delataría en cualquier momento.

De Coronado no pasó aquel gesto por alto.-Como digas. Solo espero que tu equipo sea bueno en penales.

_"No te preocupes, lo es"_.-Se dijo Holanda para mantenerse confiado.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cómo va el partido?.-Dijo España desde la cocina de su casa.<p>

-Si te quedaras a ver, en lugar de ir a preparar churros, probablemente lo sabrías, bastardo.-Contestó Lovino, como si fuera obvio.

-Ve~, es una pena que Bella Belle haya sido eliminada. Espero que a su hermano le vaya mejor, aunque me de un poco de miedo.

El sureño dio una risa ahogada, sarcástico.-Con esa cara de tabla, ¿a quién no le daría miedo?

El español escuchó la risa del menor de los italianos, no sabiendo si disfrutar también el chiste, o sentirse mal por el holandés. Aunque le costara admitirlo, mucho, realmente demasiado, sabía que él era quien más posibilidades tenía de ganar la copa.-Al menos te habrá eliminado el campeón.-Murmuró para sí, con una sonrisa de lado.-Buena suerte Lars, puedes hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos vamos a penales, damas y caballeros! ¡Los costarricenses pasan de primero!<em>

-Momento de la verdad.-Dijo Fernanda.

-Es ahora o nunca.-Masculló Lars.

_¡Primer tiro, anotación! ¡Gol de Borges! ¡Gol tico! ¡1-0!_

-¡Así se hace!.-Vociferó la latina. Miró de reojo al europeo, tenía una expresión de seriedad total, pero si se le observaba mejor, podría verse que por dentro estaba que se moría.

El tiempo transcurría, llegó el momento en que ambos poseían el empate.

_¡Luces, cámara, acción! ¡Jean Carlo lo mete! ¡2 a 2!_

-Mierda...

Holanda sonríe ante el insulto de la joven.-_"Y eso que aún no has visto nada"._-Pensó.

_¡De nuevo con los holandeses! ¡Y...Slider la mete! ¡3 a 2!_

Un único pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Costa Rica, y aunque ella no lo supiera, de todas las naciones latinoamericanas en general: "_Por favor Santa Teresa de la Catuta, has que le ganen a este Jueputa_". Costa Rica iría hasta el final, se mantendría en su postura de fortaleza infranqueable hasta el último minuto. Aún si perdía el partido, seguiría así.

_¡Bolaños se prepara para tirar! ¡Anotación de Bolaños! ¡3 a 3!_

Y volvían con el empate. Fernanda sentía lo que había desayunado esa mañana en su garganta. Lars tampoco estaba mejor, el golpeteo en la mesa había vuelto, pero esta vez más evidente. Parecía realmente frustrado, hasta asustado podría decirse. La joven no supo cuando, pero llegó el último tiro de su selección...y su jugador falló. Ella falló. Todo quedaba en manos del holandés y ese último y decisivo penal que estaba por verse.

-¿Sabes, tipo? Aunque todos te odien y eso, creo que al final no sería tan malo si llegases a la final.-Dijo sincera la costarricense. ¿Para qué le servía fingir? Aunque estaban "empatados", su equipo iba un tiro atrás, pues una la habían fallado.-Bien hecho, chavalo.

Una sonrisa pequeña, aunque también sincera sonrisa, se formó en la cara de Hasbrouck. Para él siempre le fue difícil expresarse, por lo que creyó que un gesto diría más que cualquier oración que pudiera formular en ese instante. Sin embargo, decidió decir algo más.-Jugaste bien, _meisje (muchacha)._

Ahí fue donde ella se dio cuenta de algo importante, supo que él no era el villano que sus compañeros pintaban.

_¡Tiro de la máquina naranja! ¡4-3! _

_¡Y los ticos tiran! ¡No hay anotación! ¡Seguimos 4 a 3!_

Por fin, tiro final de la selección holandesa llegó. Dirk Kuyt la había fallado, todo quedaba en manos del último jugador costarricense. Si la fallaba, Holanda quedaría semifinalista. En resumen, ahí moría todo. Aguantó la respiración mientras su jugador se paraba frente a la portería, apretó un poco los puños, procurando que su acompañante no se percatara. Y esperó...

_¡El jugador se posiciona para tirar! ¡La gente lo espera expectante! ¡Y...!_

_¡La falla!_

-Adiós mundo cruel...

_¡La selección costarricense no anota! ¡La máquina naranja pasa a semifinales! ¡La selección holandesa va a semifinal!_

En efecto, Lars estaba un paso más cerca de su tan ansiada victoria.

Esperaba que Argentina pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, Ludwig!<p>

Alemania volteó para ver al dueño de aquella voz.-_Guten Tag, Brasilien. (Buenas tardes, Brasil)_

Luciano sonrió de lado.-¿Listo para nuestro partido? Semifinales, ¿eh?

-Ja. Estoy seguro de que será bastante interesante.-Comentó neutral. No quería sonar maleducado diciéndole que él ahora tenía un jugador menos, y que sería aún más difícil hacerle frente a la selección germánica.

Pero el moreno pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.-No te preocupes. A pesar de que Neymar no juegue la siguiente, estoy seguro que tengo muchas posibilidades de ganarte.

Y con unas palmadas en el hombro, el más joven se retiró por su camino. Dejando al alemán algo dudoso sobre la última frase que había pronunciado. No le gustaba ser egocéntrico, ni vanidoso. Puesto que eso le recordaba a su hermano en toda la extensión de ambas palabras. Pero si alguien preguntaba su más sincera opinión, diría que el siguiente juego lo tenía ganado. Lo aseguraba completamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Al fin! Para compensar (un poco xD) que hace un tiempo no actualizo, he escrito sobre los países que veía que me pedían en los comentarios. También he tomado en cuenta varias opiniones respecto a posturas de las naciones frente a sus partidosdesempeño en el mundial. Si alguien quiere sugerir algo más (incluso de los que ya comentaron, no hay ningún problema) siéntase en total libertad de hacerlo.**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores! Estoy un poco melancólica porque es 14 y en lugar de ir de paseo estoy en mi casa escribiendo fics y comiendo helado pero ni modo. La vida sigue (?) Espero que puedan estar conmigo en los dos capítulos que faltan, sobre todo en el final. Un fuerte abrazo de esos que asfixian a todos los que me leen. Hasta la próxima**_**~.**

**_Vitalka~_**


	10. Semifinales

**_Un mes sin actualizar, sí, lo sé. Soy de lo peor, preparen la hoguera para que me puedan rostizar como a un pollo._**

**_ Peeerooo, antes voy a publicar este nuevo cap xD Al fin ya está aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo de mi fic y estoy que me contengo las ganas de llorar. Miles de millones de gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme sus reviews tan emotivos y alentadores. Recuerden que gracias a ellos esta historia aún continúa._**

**_¡Retomamos!_**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_Los esperados partidos de semifinal llegan a repartir sorpresas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brasil vs Alemania<strong>

(Supongo que esto todos se lo esperan, ¿no?)

****Brasil:** **Luciano Da Silva

**Alemania: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

_**7-1**_

_Fin del primer tiempo. Alemania 5, Brasil 0._

-...esto es peor que el Maracanazo. Estúpido fornido hijo de perra.

Ni siquiera Prusia era capaz de añadir nada más. Sabía que había sido mala idea aceptar que Portugal los acompañara a Francia, España y él a ver los últimos partidos de la copa. Pero alguien quería llevar a su "linda" hermana como compañía. Y la portuguesa ahora estaba con una cara de 'tócame porque te mato'.

Antonio intentó aliviar tensión.-Vamos, Paulita, tranquila. Verás que Luciano se repondrá.

-Oui, madame. No te pongas de esa manera. Además, aún queda el segundo tiempo. Quizá él pueda-

Antes de que el francés pudiera añadir más, una sonora carcajada resonó en el lugar.-Kesesesese~. No actúes como bebita, Portugal. Aquí todos sabíamos que la awesome selección alemana le iba a ganar a la patética selección de tu hijo.

-Prusia...cállate.-Susurró el español, viendo como su hermana comenzaba a cabrearse.

-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo? Sí solo digo la verdad. El increíble yo tiene otra hermosa página para mi diario escrita-alzó un puño al aire, en señal de triunfo-ya la veo venir "El día que el poder germánico azotó al latino".

En un sólo parpadeo de ojos, Paula lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella con los ojos ardiendo de furia.-Escúchame bien, como sigas abriendo de más esa bocaza tuya, te meteré la alabarda de mi hermano por una oreja y te saldrá por la otra. ¡Y además!, tomaré a ese jodido pájaro que traes en el hombro y lo serviré como platillo principal en la próxima cena de navidad. ¿Entendido?

El awesome de Gilbert tragó saliva, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Una cosa era que lo amenazaran a él, lo cual ni siquiera le hubiese importado. ¡Pero a Gilbird! Aquello era sacrilegio, la mujer estaba loca. Había que mantenerse con cuidado.-F-fuerte y claro.

* * *

><p>-¡Ve~! Sabía que podías hacerlo, Lud~. Ahora ganarás la copa y podemos ir a comer pizza y pasta. Y gelato, y...¿Eh? ¿Alemania, me estás escuchando? ¿Qué te pasa?<p>

Japón, que no estaba lejos de los europeos, visualizó el pensativo estado del susodicho.-Creo que a Alemania-san le preocupa un poco los resultados de su partido.

Italia ladeó la cabeza.-P-pero...¿porqué te preocupan, Lud? ¡Si ganaste! ¡Deberías de estar feliz! ¿O no?

Alemania frunció el ceño.-¿Cómo pueden pensar que estoy feliz? ¡Claro que me alegra ganar! Es sólo que...

-Piensa que es muy duro para Brasil-kun que le esté ganando en su propia casa, con semejantes resultados.

Asintió.-Sobre todo porque hace apenas unos días tuvimos una plática muy amena.

-Ve~, estás exagerando. Seguramente en los próximos cincuenta minutos pueda recuperarse.-Sus dos acompañantes miraron al italiano con un rostro intrigado.-¿Qué pasa?

-P-por primera vez entrelazaste más de dos oraciones coherentes.-Dijo Alemania, sorprendido.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es porque se trata de fútbol! Y aunque esta vez me haya ido mal, ustedes saben que si se trata de este deporte no hay nadie mejor que Italia y su poderosa selección. Hera hera~.

Japón parpadeó dos veces.-Sorprendente. Esto sin duda es, una gran revelación.

* * *

><p><em>¡Fin del segundo tiempo señores! ¡Y fin del partido! ¡Alemania vence a Brasil 7-1, y pasa a la final! Un desenlace sorprendente sin duda alguna, que dejará a más de uno con la palabra en la boca durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quién diría que el país cede ni siquiera llegaría al último partido? Inaudito...<em>

Brasil apagó la televisión, tras ver como se entonaba el himno alemán. Desde el tercer gol había dado por perdido la copa. Que lo llamaran loco, estúpido o masoquista, pero en realidad, tenía-_hasta cierto punto_-un pequeño gusto porque Alemania pudiera ganar el mundial en su casa. Aunque...eso tampoco dejaba de lado que en esos instantes se sintiera peor que mierda.

-Los odio a todos...-Susurró, recostando fuertemente su cabeza sobre la mesa que tenía en frente. Un par de lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera contenerlas. Se sentía bastante humillado, ya se imaginaba la cara de Argentina en esos momentos. Sólo pensar en que iba a salir a dar entrevistas sobre los resultados le daba náuseas.

-¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Todo bien?-Oyó la voz de Uruguay al otro lado de la puerta.-Escucha, los chicos y yo queríamos saber como te encontrabas. Sé que debes sentirte muy mal en estos momentos-_no me digas_-pero aún así quisiéramos hablar contigo. Digo...si te parece.-Hizo una pausa.-Eh...¿sigues ahí?

Bufó, tenía que contestar tarde o temprano si no no se iría.-¡Déjenme en paz un rato! ¡Luego salgo!

Sebastián conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo. Sabía identificar cuando tenía la voz quebrada y estaba triste. Y ese era uno de esos pocos momentos que pudiese recordar en mucho tiempo.-De acuerdo...

Lo último que escuchó del moreno, fue un largo suspiro melancólico.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Holanda vs Argentina<strong>

**Holanda: **Lars Hasbrouck

**Argentina:** Martín Hernández

**_0-0_**

**_(Penales 2-4)_**

No pudo evitar notar como Brasil volteó la cara cuando su selección pasaba por el pasillo del hotel dispuestos a ir al estadio. Seguramente lo último que querría fuera dirigir media palabra con él, Argentina, su mayor y eterno rival en el fútbol. Pero bueno, eso no era nada sorprendente. Cuando perdía en casa de Luciano, casi sentía ganas de tirarse del edificio más alto de Buenos Aires de regreso a su país. Era humillante perder en la casa del otro, y viceversa.

Y todavía más humillante que además fuera una derrota aplastante, absoluta.

E infinitamente más humillante que se tratara de una semifinal.

Tanto, que Martín no estaba seguro de reír o llorar.

Pero, ni siquiera alguien conscientemente narcisista y egocéntrico como él sería capaz de hacer semejante maldad como burlarse de lo ocurrido. Por eso le "incomodaba" (por no decir que le dolía) que Da Silva lo creyera tan _bajo_ como para echarle en cara su tragedia. ¡Por Maradona, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún no lo conociera! Gruñó internamente, mientras giraba del picaporte para entrar a la habitación donde vería el partido con Lars.

_Brasil sí que era realmente cruel de pensar lo peor de él._

-Llegas tarde.-Comentó el rubio europeo indiferente, aunque algo despectivo.

-Lo siento, quería darte más tiempo de preparación para tu derrota.-Notó como el otro lo fulminó con la mirada.-Porque, vamos, ¿no me digas que realmente tienes esperanzas de ganar?

Una media sonrisa asomó su rostro.-La pregunta debería estar dirigida hacia otra persona.

-No, estoy seguro que está especialmente formulada para ti.-Por increíble que pareciera, ese día Hernández parecía tener toda la paciencia y confianza del mundo. _"Bien por mí"_, pensó.

* * *

><p>-¡Mil disculpas, me surgió un compromiso y acabo de llegar!- Aclaró Chile apresurado, sentándose junto a los hermanos México, Colombia y Uruguay.-¿Cómo van?.-Preguntó sentándose. Todos veían el partido desde una T.V. plasma en la recepción del hotel.<p>

-Míralo por ti mismo, quedan diez minutos y ni una sola vez se ha sentido peligro en las porterías.-Comentó Pedro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y Messi?

Uruguay torció los labios.-Bueno, tanto él como Robben quisieron dar su jugada salvadora, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha podido.-De pronto, tuvo una idea.-¿Y si le llamamos a Martín para que nos diga cómo está?

-¿Y que nos cante nuestra progenitora por interrumpir su "inspiración"? No gracias, aprecio mi vida.-Itzel rió ante el comentario mordaz de Catalina.

La morena se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, entonces solo queda esperar si esto se decide en penales.

* * *

><p>-Bastardo asqueroso, estúpido, imbécil y cara cuadrada. Aunque sea la última victoria que tenga, te prometo que esta no la ganas.-Amenazó el latino.<p>

Holanda, a diferencia de otros partidos (todos, podría decir) realmente sentía que su sentencia ya estaba firmada. Claramente, no lo iba a demostrar. Pero, ese mocoso malcriado tenía mucho potencial, demasiado para su gusto. Y había tanta seguridad en su rostro, tanta firmeza en que obtendría la victoria, que él también estaba comenzando a creérsela. Deseó con toda su alma que estuviera equivocado.

-...-No dijo nada, tan solo miraba la pantalla con expresión sepulcral.

-¡No me ignores, pelotudo! Espera a que...-Su frase quedó a medias, al parecer el tiempo extra había acabado.

_Así acaba el partido señores. Cero a cero. Esto se decidirá en penales, como pueden ver. El equipo holandés será el primero en tirar. Muchos confían en que sea ahora cuando salven el juego y pasen a la final, como pasó anteriormente con Costa Rica. ¿La historia se repetirá? ¿O Argentina cambiará el libreto?_

-Esto comienza a ir mal.-Oyó a Holanda musitar.

El sudamericano sonrió de lado, un gesto imperceptible para su acompañante. No quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero algo le decía que podía ir comenzando a poner en la mira a Alemania.

* * *

><p>-¡Muero, muero, muero, muero, muero!<p>

Catalina pegó un grito exasperada.-¡Muérete de una vez, Pedro, pero deja ver los penales!

**_Holanda- (x) (+) (x) (+) _****_( )_**

**_Argentina- (+) (+) (+) _****_( ) _****_( )_**

Uruguay hizo un sobre esfuerzo para no morderse las uñas.-Martín lleva la ventaja, pero todo se decide con este tiro.

-Si la falla, el pinche tramposo clavadista podría ganar. ¡Más le vale al rubio atinarle a este!

-¡Shhhh! ¡Aquí viene!-Calló Colombia, clavando su vista en el televisor.

Todos los presentes en la sala, el recepcionista y algunas empleadas incluidas, estaban que les daría un infarto de un momento a otro. Cuando vieron al jugador argentino prepararse para tirar, todos cruzaron los dedos. Pocas veces apoyaban al argentino de tal manera, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas la victoria latina. Ni siquiera supieron los segundos que pasaron...solo vieron como el balón entraba a la portería. Ahí fue cuando objetos volaron por los aires.

_¡Gooooooooooool! ¡Gol de la selección argentina! ¡Victoria para Argentina! ¡La albiceleste pasa a la final! ¡Argentina va contra Alemania por la copa del mundo!_

-¡SI! ¡SI, PERRAS! ¡Sabía que Martín podía ganar!-Gritó Itzel eufórica.

-¡Deja tú que él gane! ¡QUE HOLANDA PIERDA! ¡SI!

Todas las naciones presentes golpearon al locutor de aquella frase-¡PEDRO!

* * *

><p>Tan solo vio como Holanda dejaba la sala sin decir ninguna palabra. Una vez solo, comenzó a saltar y a reír como maniático. En verdad le hubiera gustado ver que el apático de Lars mostrara alguna señal de enojo o frustración y no simplemente irse como si nada hubiera pasado, pero bueno, no se podía todo. Ahora le quedaba un último obstáculo, y probablemente el más difícil: Alemania. Ahora iría a por él.<p>

* * *

><p>-Así que mi hijo debatirá el puesto por el tercer lugar con nada más y nada menos que con Holanda. Eso va a ser muy interesante.<p>

España suspiró.-Algo me dice que volarán cabezas...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yep. Eso fue todo, fin. Nah mentira, en el próximo cap viene el debatido puesto por el tercer lugar (finjan emoción aunque ya lo sepan). Otra cosa, para ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, una semana cuando mucho, haré los dos capítulos que faltan un tanto cortos. Sólo de un partido cada uno (como si quedaran más 77''), así que espero sus opiniones para que me cuenten que clase de final les gustaría tener.<em>**

**_Un fuerte abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Vitalka_**~


	11. Tercer Puesto

**_¡Cha-chán! Como dije, actualizo rápido pero corto. ¡Y aquí está!_**

**_Muchas gracias a:_**_ **Yuna-Tidus-Love, SalyKon , Kan-san 00, Mora Fire Fuego, ShuuKun-Chan, Karoru Gengar y AthtarKuroCat por sus sensuales reviews. A todos ustedes les dedico éste capítulo, ¡gracias de verdad por comentar! Realmente, sus mensajes son los que me sirven para inspirarme :')**_

**_Ahora sí guapuritas (?), ¡a leer!_**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_A estas alturas, solo queda esperar lo que pase._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brasil vs Holanda<strong>

****Brasil:** **Luciano Da Silva

**Holanda:** Lars Hasbrouk

_**3-0**_

Bélgica le dedicó una sonrisa con un deje de tristeza a su hermano. Sabía lo importante que era para él este mundial, sabía lo importante que era para él ganar esa copa. Y de nueva cuenta, no importa que tan preparado hubiera estado desde el principio, al final, sus logros se le habían escapado entre las manos. Por lo menos esta vez, no había un España al cual echarle la culpa. Simplemente...había fallado por si solo.

Asentó una mano en su hombro.-Eh, ¡venga Lars! Sonríe un poco, ¿qué no te interesa ganar este partido? ¡Vamos, tú puedes!

-Es el maldito tercer lugar, Bel. Tercero. ¿A quién mierda le importaría ganar ese título que dice por todas partes "felicidades, idiota, no serás campeón pero aquí está tu premio de consolación?

La rubia se turbó de sobremanera. Su hermano no era de las personas que se alteraran fácilmente, mucho menos que insultaran o se expresaran con tanta agresividad.-L-lo s-siento. No quise decirlo así.

Él suspiró.-No importa, en realidad, ya nada importa.-Se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes mirarla por encima del hombro, ella juraba que hasta podría llorar.-Quiero nada más terminar con todo esto, así el marcador quede 20 a cero, me daría igual.

_¡Plam!_ La puerta se cerró con un golpe, demostrando la furia de su hermano.

* * *

><p>-¿Todo listo, Lucy?-Preguntó Portugal, con algunos latinos detrás de ella que también habían venido a apoyar al moreno.<p>

-Ajá.-Contestó sin ánimos.

Argentina torció la boca, salió desde el fondo del cuarto, dispuesto a encararlo.-¡Ya basta! ¡¿De qué va toda esta actitud depresiva tuya?!

-M-Martín, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar preparando a tu selección para mañana.-Dijo Chile, haciendo indicio de querer sacarlo del cuarto, sabía que nada bueno resultaría si él y Brasil hablaban en esos momentos tan tensos.

Los presentes retrocedieron un par de pasos a la fuerza cuando vieron al sudamericano dirigirse directo a Brasil. Ni siquiera la europea hizo algo para detenerlo, algo le decía que era mejor no hacerlo. Quizá Martín tuviera algo en mente para sacar a Luciano de ese estado tan depresivo.

-Déjame Manuel, quiero hablar con este idiota. Mejor ahora que soy solo un jugador más a mañana, que posiblemente sea el campeón.

El rubio no hubiese querido decir una frase así, ni siquiera semejante. Pero sabía que únicamente llamaría la atención de la nación sede si lo aguijoneaba lo suficiente. "_A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas_", pensó.

Y en efecto, funcionó.-¡Cierra ya la jodida boca! ¡Si no quieres que te saquen por piezas del estadio!

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte como si te hubiera pasado lo peor del mundo! ¡Por una mierda, Luciano, tú eres siempre quien nos anima a todos cada vez que nos va mal una temporada! ¡¿Y ahora piensas entrar a la cancha queriendo que termine el partido sin siquiera haber empezado?! ¡Lo que deberías es-

Uruguay y los hermanos México casi se van de espaldas ante lo que habían contemplado. Da Silva acababa de darte un puñetazo en la cara, justo en la nariz, al pobre país albiceleste. La mirada azulina del recién golpeado se clavó en el acompañante que traía en frente. Estaba sorprendido, sin palabras. Jamás se espero algo tan...violento y explosivo de Luciano. Quiso decir algo cuando recuperó el habla, pero de nueva cuenta lo silenció.

-¡Cállate, por favor! ¡CÁ-LLA-TE!-Vociferó haciendo un ademán de que volvería a apuñetearlo si intentaba pararse.-¡No sé a qué ha venido todo esto tan de repente, pero si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí no te lo voy a permitir!-Argentina sonrió para sus adentros, había funcionado.-¡Iré ahí y te demostraré a ti, y a todos ustedes, como se gana dignamente un tercer puesto! ¡Entonces te darás cuenta que _sigo siendo_ el mejor!

De otro portazo bien dado, entró a la sala con una poderosa aura de energía y adrenalina emanando de él.

Portugal sonrió de lado.-Bien hecho, niño.

Argentina le regresó la sonrisa a la castaña. Pero al parecer todos los demás no entendieron el mensaje, pues todos se acercaron a reclamar porque había entrado a decirle todas esas cosas negativas a Luciano. Suspiró y rodó los ojos "_y se supone que yo soy el idiota despistado"_, pensó. Daba igual, mejor que ni supieran que lo había hecho para 'ayudar a Da Silva'. De hecho, le daría mucha vergüenza que los demás se dieran cuenta que lo hizo por eso.

* * *

><p>-¡Muy bien, ahora vamos a...!<p>

Su palabra quedó en el aire. La pequeña sala estaba vacía. Miró hacia el monitor frente a él, el partido ya había empezado. ¡Había llegado tardísimo, debía estar ahí hace media hora! Entonces...¿se habría retrasado Lars todavía más también? "_Imposible_", se dijo. Ese tipo no era un inglés, pero sí que sabía lo que era llegar puntual. Se sentó, subió un poco el volumen del aparato, y se dispuso a verlo con actitud confiada.

_"No sé a que ibas hace unos momentos, pero te lo agradezco Martín. Me has devuelto la seguridad en mí mismo."_

-Gracias.-Murmuró para sí mismo, pues sabía de sobra que jamás le agradecería algo en la cara al rubio. Sería ensanchar todavía más su ya de por sí grande ego, si eso era posible. Aunque dudaba mucho que hubiera algo que agradecer, no era como si Hernández apropósito hubiera dicho todas esas cosas para darle coraje y animarlo muy a su particular modo. Vamos, él no sería capaz de algo así. Apoyar a su mayor rival en el fútbol.

¿O tal vez sí?

* * *

><p>Algunas horas después, cuando el atardecer se veía a lo lejos en la azotea del hotel en que algunas naciones europeas residían, Holanda miraba con expresión cansada hacia el horizonte. Bastó que un par de docenas de personas con camisas de la selección brasileña salieran del lugar gritando y celebrando para cerciorarse de que había perdido.<p>

Escuchó unos pasos tras de él, como de tacones. Creyó que era su hermana, pero luego recordó que Bélgica jamás empacaba tacones para un mundial "_voy a jugar fútbol, no de fiesta_", le decía siempre que preguntaba. Entonces recordó quien más podría ser...

-¿Cuánto a cuánto?-Preguntó mientras Portugal se sentaba a su lado.

-Tres a cero.-Contestó.

Holanda sabía que él era el cero.-Que mal.-Encendió un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a los labios, expulsó el aire y sonrió con sorna.-Hmph. Me pudo haber ido peor.

-¿Hace mucho que fumas?-Dijo ella, aquello le había dejado sorprendida.

-Sólo en los malos momentos.-Respondió simplemente.

Portugal rió.-¿Sabes? Creo que para haber llegado tan lejos en dos ocasiones en tan poco tiempo, realmente te tomas muy a la ligera cuando pierdes.-La mujer se acostó en el frío piso.-No eres el villano del mundial que todos los aficionados ardidos dicen, realmente, pienso que tú tenías mucha madera para ganar.

Holanda se sonrojó levemente, por lo que apartó el rostro para que su acompañante no lo notara.-Gracias, supongo.

-Nos irá mejor la próxima, ya lo verás.-Ella se levantó, y tras darle un par de palmadas en su hombro, comenzó a retirarse.-¡Espero que empaques abrigos para Rusia, ¿eh?! ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando ella se había ido, rió de por bajo.-Sí, la próxima nos irá mejor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Listo! <em>****_El siguiente ya es la final, ¿alguien está emocionado? *cri cri cri* Bueno, ¡pues mejor así, para que les de una sorpresa con lo que viene! ewe_**

**_He estado pensando la idea de hacer un "Epílogo", donde pueda darle una participación especial a Rusia, que casi no salió en toda la historia. Pero eso dejo que lo decidan ustedes._**

**_Por cierto, ahora tengo nuevo eslogan cortesía de varias escritoras que lo usan en sus fics XD_**

A favor de la campaña "**Con voz y voto**" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como "**manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"**

**_Vitalka_**~


	12. La Final

_**¡Wohoo! Siento como si apenas ayer hubiera escrito el prólogo y hoy ya estoy publicando la final del mundial TT-TT A esta historia le tengo mucho cariño, por ser mi primer long-fic, y que esté ya en sus últimas me pone sentimental :'v**_

_**Agradecimientos: AthtarKuroCat, Tifu Firelass, BeckyDR, Golden Foxy the Pirate, Nancyloveartie, Kokoro Love Run, Mora Fire Fuego y Nucita 030. ¡CHICOS MIL GRACIAS! Sin ustedes, no sé que sería del fic, creo que ni siquiera estaría aquí continuándolo xD Ojalá que este cap también les guste, ¡va para ustedes!**_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_La potencia germánica contra el poder albiceleste_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alemania vs Argentina<strong>

****Alemania:**** Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Argentina:** Martín Hernández

**_1-0_**

Un albino y un rubio se encontraban ansiosos (el segundo un poco menos del primero) de iniciar uno de los partidos más importantes en su historia deportiva. Muy pronto disputarían la preciada Copa Mundial contra una de las selecciones más fuertes y hábiles del fútbol. Prusia, el mayor de ellos, no hacía más que preguntar constantemente el tiempo restante para iniciar la jugada.

—¿Ya va empezar el partido?

—No.—Sentenció el alemán. Perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos "no" había dicho en diez minutos.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No más de lo que faltaba hace 20 segundos.

Un silencio se produjo en la sala.

—¿Y ahora?

—¡Prusia!—Le regañó.—Sé que tienes tanto derecho como yo de estar aquí, ¡pero no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído!

—Lo siento, lo siento.—El aludido alzó las manos en señal de rendición.—Si tanto te enoja, no volveré a preguntar en un buen rato.

Ludwig suspiró.—Te lo agradezco.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

—¿Ya está?

—¡PRUSIA!

Argentina, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban sus rivales, solo oyó a las naciones europeas armar un escándalo notorio. Alemania reprendiendo al de ojos rojos, y este último, riendo de una extraña manera que sonaba a "_Kesesesesese~_". Rodó los ojos, serían las dos horas más largas de toda su vida hasta el momento. Tan sólo tenía un objetivo en mente "_a este güero, le gano porque le gano_".

* * *

><p>Justo cuando su mano estaba en el picaporte, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.<p>

—¡Hey, Argentina!

Sonrió de lado al ver de quien se trataba.—¡Luciano, amigo mío!—Parodió.—¿Has venido a desearme suerte? ¡Ah, por cierto! No te preocupes, el golpe que me diste ayer no dolió.—El moreno lo miró con expresión seria y sepulcral.—Ay, vamos. Era broma.

Bufó.—Eres un insoportable, ¿lo sabías?

—¿A eso viniste, a insultarme?—Cuestionó molesto.—Porque si de eso se trata, puedes largarte ya. Nos vemos.

—¡No, no, espera!—Brasil lo detuvo con un gesto apresurado.—H-hay algo m-más.—El de descendencia aria lo miró con cara de "_¿y eso es...?_".—Respecto ayer yo...r-realmente me sirvió lo que me dijiste.—Apartó la mirada, no había nada más incómodo en el mundo que agradecerle un favor a Martín.—Y no quiero que se te suban los humos a la cabeza pero...g-gracias.

Argentina hubiera querido tener una cámara fotográfica entonces. Para retratar la tremenda poesía que se leía en el rostro de su acompañante. Quiso hacer un par de burlas al respecto, aunque hasta alguien como él sabía que eso sería de muy mal gusto y quedaría fuera de lugar. Por lo que se reservó sus comentarios.

—Eh...n-no fue "tan" importante.—Dijo, apartando la vista también.—¡A-además n-no es como si hubiera querido ayudarte ni nada de eso! A-así que...de nada, s-supongo.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, "_maldito tsundere hijo de perra"_, pensó divertido para sus adentros.—Aún así, te seguiré odiando con toda el alma si es que ganas.

—Eso es lo más maravilloso de ganar esta vez.

Y este fue otro típico momento maravillosamente encantador entre las naciones sudamericanas.

* * *

><p><em>Messi se acerca peligrosamente a la portería, el miedo comienza a sentirse en la cancha germánica. Quiere hacer un tiro de larga distancia pero, ¡increíble! ¡Schweinsteiger le roba rápidamente el balón a los de la albiceleste!<em>

—_Kesesesesesese~. _Ahí tienes a tu jugador estrella, niñato.

El argentino gruñó.—¿Me quieres decir que mierdas hace este pelotudo aquí?—Le preguntó a Alemania, quien sólo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.—¡Sácate al carajo!—Gritó dirigiéndose al albino.

—¡A mí no me ordenas nada, imbécil!—Se defendió el prusiano.

—¡No está permitido traer acompañantes para ver el partido!

La mirada carmesí se clavó en Alemania, y luego regresó a Argentina.—¡_West_ no es ningún acompañante!

—¡ANDÁ A HACERTE CULIAR!—Gritó hecho una furia.—¡Me refería a ti!

Ludwig apretó tan fuerte el vaso de cerveza que sostenía en la mano que lo rompió. Mientras que sentía que la vena en su frente explotaría en cualquier momento.—¡¿Se pueden callar los dos?!

—_¡NO!_—Contestaron al unísono.

* * *

><p>Japón alzó el rostro extrañado.—Eh, ¿ustedes no escucharon algo?—Preguntó a Italia, Romano, Brasil y otros más que estaban en la sala del hotel viendo el partido.<p>

—¿De qué hablas, Kiku?—Preguntó el ítalo ladeando el rostro—Yo no escuché nada, _ve__~._

El asiático sacudió la cabeza.—Olvídenlo, seguramente era mi imaginación.

Los presentes asintieron, algo confundidos por aquella actitud. Aunque en seguida lo olvidaron, estaban muy ocupados viendo los ya últimos minutos del partido en pantalla. Los equipos ya habían empatado 0-0 en los 90 minutos. Ahora estaban en el tiempo extra. Esperaban que no se fueran a penales, todos preferían una victoria en plena jugada. Sin embargo, Alemania y Argentina estaban muy reñidos. Ya había quienes aseguraban que terminarían los extras con otro empate cuando...

_El minuto 113 llegó._

* * *

><p><em>La pelota regresa de nuevo a manos del equipo alemán. Se acercan con velocidad a imponer peligro en la cancha argentina. ¡Comienza una jugada por el posible último intento de anotar! ¡La albiceleste trata de recuperarla pero no puede! ¡Mario Götze acaba de recibir el balón de su compañero!<em>

—Mierda, va a tirar...—Murmuró Martín asustado.

_¡Hace un espectacular tiro de lado y..._

—_¡SI!_

—_¡NO!_

_...ANOTA! ¡__Mario Götze da el desempate de esta final! ¡TRIUNFO PARA LA SELECCIÓN ALEMANA! ¡1-0 a favor de Alemania!__Mario Götze_

Ludwig tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras trataba de controlarse y no comenzar a dar vueltas como desquiciado mental. Pero si se permitió reír (como no hacía en años) con un alivio notable en su timbre de voz. Prusia, quien le valía madres su reputación, hasta tiró la silla de metal en que se sentaba por la ventana, estallando el cristal de esta última. Para empezar hacer algo parecido al baile de la victoria.

—¡Lo logramos!—Exclamó el rubio contento.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO LOGRAMOS, HERMANO!—Gritó el albino.—¿¡CÓMO TE QUEDÓ EL OJO, NIÑATO?! ¡¿Vas a llorar?! ¡¿Vas a llorar?! ¡Ow, el bebé narizón tiene ganas de soltar sus lagrimitas! ¡Vamos, no te contengas! ¡Es más, cuando termines de chillar, ¿porqué no nos ayudas a pulir NUESTRA COPA?! _Kesesesesese__~._

Alemania estaba demasiado emocionado como para hacer índole en las burlas de su hermano hacia el recién país vencido. Por lo que tampoco notó cuando el sudamericano, aprovechando la distracción de Prusia, tomó con fuerza sobre-humana la gran mesa metálica que tenían en frente y se la tiró por la espalda. Girbird (que vaya-a-saber-de-donde-salió) alcanzó a volar antes de que el objeto se estrellara contra la ex-nación, la cual, cayó como en cámara lenta haciendo un fuerte ruido sordo.

Esto último, sí lo notó el germano.—¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡Prusia! ¿¡Cómo llegaste ahí?!

El recién nombrado, veía muchos Gilbird's volando alrededor de él.—P-pájaros...m-muchos p-pájaros...

La albiceleste derrotada, ya estaba por abandonar la sala, cuando se giró sobre sus talones y exclamó:—¡Y PARA CUANDO RECOBRE CONCIENCIA, LE DICES QUE PUEDE METERSE "_SU COPA_" POR EL CULO!

Estampando la puerta, dejó un alemán con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Y un prusiano alucinando.

* * *

><p>Francia, quien sólo estaba ahí para acompañar a Prusia, maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Alemania había ganado! Es decir, se alegraba por su amigo, por supuesto. Pero el estúpido fornido (que lo dejó fuera), el mismo que le caía casi tan mal como Inglaterra (por dejarlo fuera) ahora presumiría otra copa más (y también que lo había dejado fuera), ¡se coronaba tetracampeón! (¿ya mencionó que lo dejó fuera?). Francis odiaba ese día.<p>

—¿Crees que fue una victoria justa?—Preguntó a su compañero español. Por supuesto que había sido justa, nada más quería restar importancia al asunto.—Hubiera preferido que ganara tu hijo.

España rió de por bajo.—Yo también. Aunque eso se hubiera significado cuatro años de burla por su parte.

—Como sea, al menos su jugador recibió "El Balón de Oro".

El ibérico asintió. Aunque, conociendo a su antigua colonia, dudaba mucho que tras haber perdido se hubiera quedado a ver como Lionel obtenía el título. De hecho, conociéndolo, igual daba por sentado que había noqueado a alguien tras la anotación alemana. Alemania, Holanda, Brasil, Argentina, para él no tenía importancia quien resultara ganador. Tras cuatro años, olvidarían el título y otra vez empezaría el baño de sangre. Lo decía por experiencia propia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡El fin!<em>**

**_..._**

**_Nah, broma de las malas. Aún falta el maravilloso Epílogo...¡CON RUSIA! nJn Da. Este final definitivo, que va a ser algo así como un "extra", me convencí de hacerlo totalmente tras ver sus comentarios. ¡Me alegra mucho que la idea les haya gustado!_**

**_Preguuuuumthas (?) ¿Qué les pareció este último partido? ¿Qué les gustaría ver con Rusia-sama? ¡Por favor, respondan para que no sienta que le estoy escribiendo al aire! xD _**

**_¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_**

**_Vitalka_**~


	13. Serán propiedad rusa

_**Ya es el final de mi primer long-fic...creo que es el día más feliz de toda mi vida :'v**_

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de la trama. A Tifu Firelass, NocheAmada, Magnificent Malformed Box, BlackCatUtena, AthtarKuroCat (lo siento, pero su Fierro-san no golpeó a nadie aquí xD) y a BeckyDR (tu personaje favorito ya llegó a repartir amorsh :3) por haber apoyado la idea del Epílogo con Rusia. ¡Va para ustedes, compañeros!_**

**_Sin más que decir, les dejo con esta conclusión algo loca (?)_**

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener

**...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**_Cierto día, cierta hora, en la primera reunión de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas posterior al Mundial 2014..._**

—Al menos, ya terminó otro eterno baño de sangre en las lejanas tierras de un pobre desgraciado que le tocó ser el país sede.—Dramatizó Francia, mordiendo un pañuelo.—¿¡Qué otras torturas nos esperan!?

Inglaterra rodó los ojos.—Supera de una vez tu derrota contra Alemania.—Dio un sorbo a su taza de té.—Estúpido _frog_.

—¡Más te vale callarte, _Anglaterre_!—Gritó Francis mordiendo un pañuelo.—¡Es demasiado bajo burlarte de algo así, incluso para ti!

—¿Va a estar todo el día así?—Preguntó Japón al inglés.

—Probablemente.—Luego, miró a su alrededor.—Eh, ¿alguien puede decirme dónde está China? Y de paso, tan bien el imbécil de Alfred.

—Están en huelga.—Contestó una colorida voz a lado de ellos.

Suiza, al lado de Japón, arqueó una ceja.—¿En huelga? ¿A qué re refieres, Rusia?

El susodicho sonrió.—Comenzó ayer, empezaron a pegar carteles en todo este edificio para cuando la reunión se llevara a cabo.—Luego, comenzó a limpiar con un pañuelo el fierro que siempre lo acompañaba.—Pueden ver uno justo a sus espaldas, da.

La mayoría de los presentes que estaban cerca, al escuchar aquello, viraron ligeramente sus sillas para encontrarse con una gran y muy estúpida sorpresa. En un enorme cartel blanco, con letras de color rojo y azul recitaba una sarta de barbaridades que cualquiera que conociera aquel extraño lenguaje en seguida se daría cuenta que se trataba de Estados Unidos. Y como había un panda al lado, supusieron que China igual habría participado.

_"No nos jodan la vida."_

_Por favor, cambien el país sede del Mundial 2018. O les juramos que los obligaremos a comer en todas las reuniones hamburguesas y malteadas por los próximas...bueno, por siempre, para que quede bien claro._

_Y se verán obligados a recibir en su correo todas las mañanas cientos de peluches de animales tiernos. Al igual que un escorpión y cartas cadena, muchas cartas cadena en sus redes sociales._

_Así que ya saben, manden al bastardo comunista a la mierda. Digo, a Iván._

_Atentamente: El hero y asociados._

—¿Pero qué...?—Musitaron los presentes al unísono.

El ruso se levantó de su asiento.—Mmm, creo que no les agrada la idea de que el Mundial se lleve a cabo en mi casa.—Se encaminó hacia la salida.—Tal vez si hablo con ellos, los haga cambiar de opinión...

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de salir, cuando dos personajes hicieron aparición justo frente a él.—¡No te molestes, -aru! ¡Lo pensamos mejor, y nos parece una idea excelente celebrar la Copa en tu casa!—Exclamó China, con una sonrisa claramente forzada.—¿No es así, América?

Alfred lo miró sin comprender.—¿Eh? ¡Pero creí que si se negaba a renunciar le meteríamos su gas por el-

El asiático lo agarró del hombro.—_No seas imbécil. Si actuamos como si de verdad quisiéramos ir, seguro lo podremos atacar desde adentro. _—Murmuró de tal manera que solo el gringo pudiera oírle.—Repito, ¿verdad que nos parece una muy buena idea que sea la nación sede?

—Aaaah. Ya te entendí.—Exclamó el americano como niño que entiende una lección. A lo que Yao se dio un golpe en la frente.—¡Así es bastar...digo, Rusia! ¡El hero estaría encantado de jugar fútbol en tu comunis...digo, en tu increíble país!

El albino sonrió cerrando los ojos.—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Eso me hace muy feliz. Eso quiere decir que ya no necesito atravesar mi fierro por su cabeza para convencerlos, ¿verdad?

Los ex-huelguistas se miraron entre ellos.—Ah...no. Ya no.

—¡Perfecto!—Dijo emocionado, mientras los tres regresaban a sus asientos.

Quienes observaron la escena, también se palmearon la frente. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

La junta siguió sin ningún inconveniente (aparentemente). Lo típico ocurría, calentamiento global, Estados Unidos con sus ideas estúpidas y extravagantes, algunos apoyándolo otros dándole la contraria. Rusia mandando indirectas muy directas y todo el caos/descontrol/idioteces que solían generarse casi siempre desde que la ONU había sido creada.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, el de mirada violeta los detuvo con la mano.—_Ну Извини (lo siento)_. Yo sólo les quería decir que estoy realmente emocionado porque todos vayan a mi hogar el próximo torneo de la Fifa.

Lituania tragó nervioso.—Y nosotros, señor Rusia. Y nosotros.

—También quería decirles que procuraré que todos se la pasen muy bien y se diviertan mucho.—_"Y se queden para siempre."_, pensó para sus adentros.—Voy a preparar el mejor Mundial de sus vidas.—_"Tanto, que me aseguraré que jamás dejen mi casa"_—La pasaremos muy bien, da. Podrán hacer lo que quieran.—_"__Excepto dejar mis tierras"_—Y divertirse.—_"Conmigo, por supuesto"._

Wang se rascó la cabeza un tanto incómodo.—Espero que no nos prepares ninguna...sorpresita, como que te quieres volver uno con nosotros o cosas por el estilo.—Terminó en un murmullo, pues mientras hablaba, el ruso había sacado de nueva cuenta su siempre fiel tubo galvanizado.

—No se preocupen, esta vez no los obligaré a nada que no quieran.—Afirmó, a lo que todos lo miraron con asombro y con cara de "_eso sería maravilloso_", esbozando las naciones una ligera sonrisa.—Pero como me cuesta saber lo que realmente quieren, no les puedo prometer nada._ Kolkolkolkol_~.

La sonrisa de todos se borró.

—Es oficial.—Declaró Inglaterra, con una mueca de claro desagrado.

Francia, a su lado, lo miró con una ceja arqueada.—¿El qué?

—Estamos épicamente muertos.—Contestó. A lo que el francés, por primera vez en posiblemente varios siglos, estuvo de acuerdo con el de ojos verdes.

Estaban jodidos. Lo sabían. Nada más quedaba resignarse y esperar lo que Rusia les deparara en el futuro.

Y rogar porque se apiadara de sus miserables vidas.

**FIN.**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues eso fue todo, aquí termina el fic. Lamento si quedó algo corto (porque vamos, es un 'epílogo-extra' xD) o si no llenó sus expectativas por completo, les aseguro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar esta historia como se merecía. *Se limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar* Mis feels están emocionados por haber estado escribiendo para ustedes por tanto tiempo.<em>**

**_Me haría realmente muy feliz saber que opinan de este último capítulo, después de todo, será la última vez que los leeré por acá :'( ¡Pero, ojo! Aún pienso seguir publicando historias en este Fandom, por lo que paren el carro si creen que ya se iban a deshacer de mí ewe_**

**_Comenten sus críticas, o bien, sus declaraciones amorosas y/o cartas cadena (?)_**

**_Se despide cordialmente desde el fic:_**

**_Vitalka_**~


End file.
